Ever After
by kenzerooni
Summary: What if there was another woman in Edward's life before he met Bella? What if they were madly in love and he suddenly forgot about her when he got sick? This is the story of Lillian Montgomery and how her life was changed by one word: Vampire. Abandoned:
1. Vampires

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any shape, size or form. All I own is Lillian and her family.**

Ch. 1; Vampires

We were in love; plain and simple. We were going to get married and have a family. Then one day, he was gone. My name is Lillian Montgomery ; and this is my story.

I was born in the town of Chicago Illinois, on February 18, 1902. It was there where I grew up and was raised to be a presentable young lady. My parents: John and Mary Montgomery, owned a small business with another family named the Masen's. Once the company got going, money started flowing in. We were able to buy a nice house in a safe neighborhood right next to the Masen's. They had a son my age, about a year older than me. His name was Edward. Edward Anthony Masen Jr. Even when we were young, we talked about getting married. But unfortunately, fate decided that we were not meant to be. It was September 21st, 1918; during this time a great epidemic of Spanish Influenza broke out through Chicago. Luckily my parents and myself did not catch the dreadful disease. The Masen's, weren't so lucky. Mr. Masen had already passed from this disease, and it seemed as if Mrs. Masen was soon to go. We had already made a plan for Edward to come live with us for as long as he wished. But then, he got sick. I can remember that night as if it happened yesterday...

September_ 21__st__, 1918..._

_ I pushed my way through the crowd, tugging my shawl tightly around my body and quickening my pace. I needed to deliver the bread before it became cold. Finally after about ten minutes I reached the front doors of the hospital. Briskly walking towards the front desk where a girl my age was sitting reading a magazine. I brush my golden hair behind my ear and clear my throat to get her attention. Glaring at me she puts down her magazine and faces me. "Welcome to the Chicago General Hospital, how may I assist you today?" she asked me,_

_ "Hello, I am looking for which room Edward and Elizabeth Masen would be in." I reply,_

_ She shuffled around some papers before she glanced up at me, "Room 215. Have a lovely day." She said before turning her attention back to the magazine._

_ Quickly making my way over to the stairs I open the door and bump into what feels like a stone cold wall. Looking up, I realize it's a man I ran into. A very _attractive _man. He was about 6 feet tall and had a head of jet black hair, his skin was pale and almost pure white, and from when I ran into him I could tell he had a nice body. But what was most peculiar was his eyes. They were a milky red! Blushing a put my hand to my face. "Pardon me sir, I was not looking where I was going."_

_ "Not a problem at all my dear." the man smiled a perfect smile at me and continued, "What brings you here today? You do not look ill." He had the most peculiar accent, but I could not place where he was from._

_ "I am here to see a sick friend and his mother. They are infected with the Spanish Flu." replied,_

_ "Oh, how terrible! Well allow me to escort you to where they are." He held out his arm and I gladly took it.  
>On our way to Edward's room we made polite conversation. "I hate to offend you but I cannot seem to place your accent. Where are you from?"<em>

_ "A good question my dear. I am from a very large city in Italy called Volterra. It is quite a beautiful town, but not as beautiful as you."_

_ Feeling myself blush I turn away. "Oh you do not mean that." I laugh,_

_ "Oh but I do. You are a very lovely lady miss...?"_

_ "How silly of me! Lillian Montgomery." I say, turning to face him after I'm sure my face has returned to normal color._

_ "Aro. Aro Potere. Pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Montgomery."_

_ Sadly after a few minutes, we had arrived at Edward's door. "Well, this looks like goodbye. I hope to see you again Mr. Potere." I say, holding out my hand to shake his._

_ Gently taking hold of my hand, Aro raises it up to his lips and kisses it. "Until we meet again il mio amore." calmly, he bows and walks away._

_ With a fast beating heart I knock twice and open the door. Immediately greeted to the sadness of the room. You could literally smell the death in this room. Rushing to the side of the bed of Mrs. Masen I quickly slap on a cheerful smile. "Good Morning Mrs. Masen! How are you feeling today?" I ask trying to lighten the mood as much as possible._

_ "Oh, quite well my dear. I hope to be out of this blasted hospital as soon as possible."_

_ "And I am sure you will be. How is Edward doing?" I lower my voice in fear he would hear me._

_ "Just as well as I am dear, but he has been a bit more sleepy. I believe he is awake now if you would like to speak with him."_

_ "Alright, my mother baked some fresh bread for you and Edward, I have it here for you. Would you like a slice?"_

_ "Oh, yes please! This hospital food is absolutely terrible! I swear if I have to swallow another mouthful I will keel over from food poisoning." Mrs. Masen laughed._

_ Digging through the basket, I pull out a loaf and a knife. Quickly cutting a piece out I handed it down to Mrs. Masen before striding over the curtained off bed next to her. "Edward.." I called, tapping on the curtain before sliding it back. There lied the boy who to this day takes my breath away. Sitting there reading a book. He had always been pale, but never a unhealthy tone. His hair was always messy and in different bronzed wavy locks. And then his face; with his perfect high cheekbones, and strong jawline, and incredibly full lips. Then came my favorite feature of his, his eyes; they were a sparkling emerald green. I could look into his face for an eternity._

_ Unfortunately I could not because I would have a hard time explaining to him why I was staring. After seeing me, Edward snapped his book shut and quickly sat up. "Lily, what are you doing here? My mother and I are still in the contagious phase. You could get sick! I would hate myself if anything happened to you because of me."_

_ Rolling my eyes I sat down on the edge of his bed. "Calm down Eddie, I am only here for a quick visit. Mother baked bread for you and your mother so obviously I had to deliver it before it became stale... would you like me to get you a slice?"_

_ "No thank you. I have not really been all that hungry. But thank you. You and your family are much to kind to us." Edward said, taking one of my hands in his own._

_ Smiling, I pat his hand before really looking at him. His once beautiful eyes were beginning to form dark circles under them, and you could clearly see his ribcage from underneath his hospital gown. "Edward you must eat something. You need your strength to fight this." I say worriedly, squeezing his hand._

_ "I suppose you are right. Would you mind getting me a slice of bread?" he sighed,_

_ "Of course. What else are friends for?" I laughed._

_ Standing up I walk back through the curtain and let out a shriek. There on her bed, Mrs. Masen was twitching and thrashing. Running into the hall I scream for a doctor and immediately am accompanied back into the room with a handsome doctor on my heels. "Nurse!" the doctor bellowed. "Get the other patient and this visitor into a sanitary room and have them checked!" _

_ "Yes Doctor." the nurse quickly replied before tapping my arm and signaling me to follow her. After wheeling Edward's bed out of the room I look back and hear Mrs. Masen whisper to the doctor. "Please protect my son. By anyway possible. Please..." and then I heard her heart rate stop._

_ Putting my hand up to my mouth I begin to sob. Mrs. Masen was like a second mother to me. Ever since my parents started their business together, she has been in my life. And now just like that, she's gone. Also to make matters worse, Edward began coughing up blood the minute he left his room. Running up to jog beside his bed I grabbed hold of his hand and was encouraging him to fight it. "Lily, there is no point. You and I both know that I am not going to make through this."_

_ "There is no point talking like that Eddie. We both know that you are a fighter. So you will fight through this." I say squeezing his hand. _

_ Finally we reached a sanitary room and they positioned Edward's bed right next to mine. So all we did was sit there and hold each others hands. When the nurses said they were done checking they called me into another room to discuss what they found. "Are you this young man's wife?" the nurse questioned,_

_ "No... we are merely close friends." I stated calmly, _Sadly._ I thought in the back of my mind. _

_ "Well we checked the boy's records and it seems as though he has no family left. We are left with no-one left to inform. Unfortunately the boy's symptoms are not looking to good. We are saying that maybe he will last the night."_

_ "What? Is there anything else you can do?" I cried, already feeling tears spring up into my eyes._

_ "I am afraid not. We have just informed him. So there is no need to tell him. If you would like my advice just stay with him." And with that the nurse turned and left the room._

_ I could feel my head spinning around. I felt sick to my stomach. Edward could not be dying. He seemed fine just a few minutes ago! Why was fate taking him away from me so soon? Taking a few deep breathes I walked back to the __room and gave Edward a hesitant smile. "They told you." he said, his eyes downcast._

_ "Yes." I can only get that word out._

_ Without thinking I walked over to his bed and sat next to him. We said nothing, just sitting there in comfortable silence. I rubbed his hand and he stared at me. "Why are you doing this?" He suddenly asked._

_ "What?" I replied, a little confused._

_ "Why are you doing this for me? I mean, I am pretty much dead right now but you are still here with me. And I would like to know why."_

_ "Well that is an easy one. I am here because we have been together ever since we were little. And because..." I looked away, I couldn't be telling him this._

_ "Because what?" he asked, tilting his head to the side._

_ "Because..." I took a deep breath, "Because... I love you."_

_ I felt him tense. "You... Love me?" he drew out slowly._

_ "Yes." I could barely breath. Lowering my head to avoid eye contact._

_ Turning away I go to leave the room but I felt his hand stop me. "I apologize for not saying anything. But it is a lot for me to take in." he stuttered._

_ "It is alright. I should not have told you. Especially in these circumstances." I replied, smiling down at him. "But if I can ask you this one question. How do you feel about me?"_

_ "I... I love you too, Lillian." he slowly spoke, then his grip on my hand slackened._

_ "Eddie? Eddie please answer me! Edward! DOCTOR!" I screamed, and jumped up from the bed._

_ I ran out into the hall and screamed for a nurse, or a doctor, or somebody. Finally after a minute of calling, the handsome doctor whom I have discovered to be named Dr. Cullen, from Mrs. Masen's room came running in. "What has happened?" he asked, quickly looking from me to inside the room._

_ "It is Edward! He was fine just a minute ago and now he will not answer me! Please, please PLEASE help him!" I cried, as I furiously wiped tears from my eyes._

_ "I will do what I can." The doctor stated, "But for now I think you should make your goodbyes. I will give you a moment." and with that, he walked from the room._

_ Making my way over to Edward's bed I sat down in a chair and gently took his hand. "Eddie? Can you hear me?" I tentatively asked rubbing small circles on his hand._

_ I heard him groan and immediately looked up to his face. And I saw him mouthing something. Finally he managed to get words to come out. "Lil... Lily..."_

_ "Yes Eddie, I am here." I said, squeezing his hand._

_ "Lil... Lily... I... l...love... you... pl... please... d... don't... for... forget... m... me..." he groaned out._

_ "Oh, I won't Eddie. I promise. I love you too..." I began to sob, I leaned down to his face and gave him a kiss then stood to go let Dr. Cullen in._

_ "I realize that this may be very hard for you... but I assure you, he will be in a better place now." Dr. Cullen said, and patted me on the shoulder._

_ Now, sobbing uncontrollably by this point I go to take my leave. Making my way down the stairs to the main floor I hear someone speaking behind me. "__Non piangere piccola.__ il vostro dolore è presto finita__." __**(**_**A/N: I will be putting the translations at the end of the chapter if they don't say it later.)**

_ I spun around to see Aro standing there looking at me sympathetically. "I am sorry I did not catch that... What did you say?" I said, while I looked at him confused._

_ "I said: I am sorry for your loss my love. Fate truly works in mysterious ways. But fear not; your pain shall be over soon enough." Aro said quietly, walking closer to me._

_ Subconsciously I take a step back and this seemed to amuse him. "What is wrong il mio amore? Are you frightened of me now?" he let out a deep laugh and continued to keep walking towards me._

_ "No, that is not it. I am sorry if I have offended you." I replied quickly, becoming nervous._

_ "Oh, it is quite alright. But here, let me help you. You probably have not eaten all day. Allow me to escort you to lunch. And then I shall walk you home." Aro proposed, then without allowing me to reply grabbed a hold of my arm and carted me towards the exit._

_ We walked in silence for a few moments before I felt the need to break the silence. "... Aro? Where exactly are you taking me?" I asked quietly, you could hear the fear in my voice._

_ "Non abbiate paura il mio amore. We shall be arriving shortly." Aro coolly replied, but tightening his grip on my arm til I was sure there was going to be a bruise._

_ "Aro! You are hurting me! I would like to return home." I stated,still struggling in his grip._

_ "Voi non sar__à mai ritorno a casa__!" Aro said,_

_ "I wish you would quit speaking in a different language. It is quite annoying." I remarked coldly,_

_ "I would be quiet if I were you mio caro. You are playing in a dangerous game." Aro said, and quickly he looked around an pulled me into an alley. "I wanted to wait to do this but seeing you cannot behave like a obedient girl, I must act now."_

_ "What is going on? Where are we going? I demand you release me this instant!" I shrieked, but Aro quickly covered my hand. _Oh my god! What is going to happen to me? _I thought to myself. Then, all of a sudden, Aro had thrown me into the back wall of the alley._

_ "Now, il mio amore, if you promise to behave, I shall try to make this as painless as possible." Aro breathed,_

_ "What are you talking about?" I whimpered, shrinking against the wall._

_ "I am referring to giving you the greatest gift ever to be bestowed to you mio caro. I am talking about giving you the gift of immortality!" he said, flinging his arms around as if to gesture to something. _

_ " I am not quite following..." I said, tilting my head to the side._

_ "You must have noticed something was different about me. Even the most dimwitted people notice. And you mio caro are quite intelligent."_

_ "Well yes, I did notice that something was odd but I just assumed it was because you were from a different country."_

_ "Aha, you would hope it would be that simple. But alas no. It is not because I am from a different land, for you see... I am a vampire."_

_ I looked at him incredulously, he could not be serious. "A... a vampire? But those do not exist! They are merely a made up monster!" I cried, almost expecting him to burst out laughing and say just kidding._

_ "No, vampires are quite real and in fact; I am the leader of all vampires. A president, if you will. And I am offering you at a chance to become one of us and join me back to my home."_

_ By this point my head was spinning around so fast I thought that I might faint. "But why would I want to become a blood drinking monster? I have a family who I love very dearly"_

_ "Well let me rephrase my statement. I am not offering. I am demanding. For you see, I see a power within you. A great power that is. And I see it to be a waste to not do anything with it so that is why you are becoming like me. And do not worry about your family. I have that all planned out. I shall go to your home while you are transforming and tell your family that while you were visiting your friends at the hospital, you contracted a very deadly disease and immediately died."_

_ "But-" I began, but was immediately cut of by Aro when his hand covered my mouth._

_ "No more interruptions. I have waited far too long as it is. Now there may be a slight pain after this, but trust me mio caro, it will all be worth it in the end..." Aro spoke slowly._

_ I could not help but stare helplessly into his eyes. It was as if he were hypnotizing me. He slowly reached down and grasped my shoulders and leaned over me. I felt a sharp pain in my neck and immediately gasped. Then. It was as if someone had lit me on fire. There was so much pain. I felt as if my body was being stabbed with a thousand knives. And then, everything went black._

**(A/N: Well that's the first chappie! And here are all the Italian phrases for those of you that are curious.**

**Mio caro- my dear, **

**il mio amore- my love, **

**Non abbiate paura il mio amore_- _do not be afraid my love, **

**Non piangere piccola. il vostro dolore è presto finita- do not cry, your pain shall be over soon, **

**voi non sarà mai ritorno a casa – you shall never return home**

**that's it I think. Well please tell me what you think... it's my first one so please don't be so rough. But if it is truly the worst thing you have ever read then tell me that so I know not to continue... thanks! Reviews are greatly appreciated!)**


	2. How Are You Crying?

Ch. 2; How are you crying?

I won't go into much detail of what happened next mostly because I can't remember what exactly happened during my transformation. But I will tell you what happened when I woke up...

_October 5__th__, 1918..._

_ Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime of torturing, my poor heart finally gave out and I was beginning to wake up. First, it was very confusing; I was waking up and hearing voices, then the next moment I would be blacking out again. But after what I assumed was about a week or so I woke up completely. It was very strange going to sleep someplace and waking up in a completely different location. But I already knew beforehand that I probably wasn't going to be in that same alley. I knew Aro wouldn't trust me. At first I didn't want to believe that it really happened and if I just shut my eyes I would open them to find myself in my room and Mrs. Masen and Edward would still be alive. Edward... immediately I felt tears spring to my eyes._

_ "Aro! Vieni qui! Lei si sta svegliando!" I heard a deep voice shout,_

_ Trying to open my eyes it took several tries before I managed to completely open one. Then as I saw the room I was in I gasped. It was beautiful. The ceilings and walls were painted a deep red color with golden finish around the edges. The bed that I laid in was the exact color of the walls and was made out of a satiny fabric it also had luscious deep red curtains all around it. The floors were tiled and had little pictures from warriors in battle to angels ascending from heaven. In the center of the room I could see a rather large beige couch and matching arm chairs. There were people standing around my bed looking at me expectantly, like I was about to rip their throats out. "What...What is going on?" I heard a voice ask,, but immediately gasped and put my hands over my mouth. That was _my_ voice. But... it sounded nothing like my voice. This voice sounded like it was almost singing. And it was higher and twinkled a bit._

_ "Mio caro! You are awake! How lovely! Oh, immortality suits you so well. I had hoped it would. " I heard a familiar voice._

_ Immediately my whole body tensed up and I was out of the bed in seconds. I felt a growl rip through my throat the second I caught sight of Aro. Why was I acting like this?_

_ "Now now Lillian, there is no need for resorting to violence." Aro laughed, "You newborns are so touchy. Oh! Dear Lillian look at your eyes! They are so unique! Well, on to pressing matters, I am sure that you are rather hungry; so I have taken it upon myself to escort you to a private erm 'dinner'."_

_ By this point I was thoroughly confused. "Aro..." I began._

_ "Yes mio caro?"_

_ "What do you mean that I must be hungry?"_

_ "Does your throat not burn right now?"_

_ "No... should it?"_

_ "Well... yes it should. If you will excuse me I must go and discuss some matters with the doctor." and with that, Aro turned and left the room. Once he left, the rest of the people also stood and exited too. So I was left all alone and confused._

_ Once they had gone I decided it was time to see if there were any major differences in me now. Well to start things off I could see so much better! Things were more clear and I could actually see every single dust spec floating through the air. Next thing I noticed is that I no longer had to breath. At first I was very alarmed at this but soon I just kept breathing like I normally did. I noticed that I was more aware of my surroundings when I breathed. I quickly scanned the room and sat up in my bed. Spinning my feet so they dangled off the bed I slowly lowered them to the floor. As soon as they touched the tile floor I stood up and began regaining my balance. I looked around and spotted a mirror next to a wardrobe. Walking over to the mirror as soon as I caught a glance at myself I took an unnecessary gasp. I was beautiful! My eyes had stayed their normal light blue to my relief. And my hair had changed a totally different shade and now was platinum blonde in little waves down to my waist. My skin was now a pale white color but I still had my full pink lips. Then I looked down to my body. I had always had a decent figure but now, I looked like a goddess. I had a perfect hourglass shape but still I remained short. ( I really am only around 5 feet tall.) after about five minutes of me just standing there looking at myself I turned and opened the wardrobe . It was full of beautiful gowns and shoes. I settled on fairly simple looking one it was blood red with a black strip down the front. And then I reached down and grabbed a pair of black slippers made of a satiny fabric. Once I was dressed I walked up to the door to leave the room when it suddenly burst open. Standing in the doorway was a girl who couldn't be more than the age of fourteen. She was fairly short but in my case she must have been a few inches shorter than me. Her hair was short and brown, and her eyes were the same shade of red as mine but her's had a glazed look over them. "Um... Hello." I said, not really knowing what to say._

_ "Hello. I am Jane. Master wishes to see you in the thrown room. I see you are already dressed. That is good. Please follow me at once." and then, she turned on her heel and stalked away. _

_ I stood there for just a second trying to take it all in. Once I snapped out of it; Jane was already halfway down the hall and was about to turn. "Hey wait!" I called then began to run towards her. In a blink of an eye I was next to her and she stopped and stood there staring at me. _Whoa, how did I do that? _I thought to myself. Once I got a bit uncomfortable with Jane staring at me I cleared my throat and she snapped out of her trance._

_ We walked in silence the whole way, which was very uncomfortable for me. But finally we stopped in front of a large door. "This is where I will leave you. Aro is right through these doors. Have a wonderful day." and then she left. What a strange character. I think to myself. Taking a few unnecessary deep breathes I grabbed the door handle and pulled. _

_ I stepped into a very large room with three thrones in the center on top of a small staircase. Seated in these chairs was Aro in the center, a man with dark brown hair on the left, and a man with platinum blonde hair on the right. "Lillian! How wonderful of you to join us! Brothers! Come and meet Lillian!" Aro jumped up from his throne and walked towards me smiling broadly._

_ Aro's 'brothers' rose from their seats and began to walk towards me. I automatically felt threatened and immediately got into a position to fight but once I saw that they weren't going to hurt me I threw this thought right out and stood up. "Your control over your powers is quite amazing." the blonde one said examining me as if I was a piece of meat._

_ "Yes. But it could be improved greatly." the brunette said with a bored tone to his voice.  
>"Honestly Marcus, the child has just woken up! And you say that she has not attacked anyone yet Aro?" the blonde questioned Aro, raising an eyebrow at me.<em>

_ "Not a soul Caius. That is why we must train her! Her powers are unthinkable! Imagine what we could be able to do with her on our side!" Aro was getting excited, I could feel it. _Wait... feel it? What is going on?_ I thought to myself._

_ "Calm yourself Aro. You are frightening the girl." the one called Marcus said quietly._

_ All at once all three turned and looked at me. "I would like to go home please." I stated clearly not wanting to beat around the bush._

_ They all looked at each other for a moment then all three began to laugh. "You know, in all of my six hundred years I think that is the first time someone has politely asked to go home." Aro said as he still chuckled._

_ I was becoming mad and very quickly too.__ "__Níl sé greannmhar! Ba mhaith liom dul abhaile ANOIS!__ " I bellowed out, and immediately they all stopped laughing!_

_ "How do you know Irish il mio amore?" Aro asked, his eyebrows raising._

_ "My family hails from Ireland. My father taught me the language. Now if you will not escort me home I shall find it myself!" I turned on my heel and exited the room, leaving behind three very dumbstruck vampires._

The nerve of those men! Talking about me like I was not even in the room! And then laughing at me when I asked very politely to go home!_ I was fuming to myself all the way back up to my room. By the time I reached it I was on the brink of tears. I wrenched open the door and ran to bed once I reached it I collapsed onto it and began to sob. I cried for what it seems hours before I heard a knock on the door. "Il mio amore? Are you decent?" I heard Aro from the other side of the door. Then I heard the door open and close quietly, he made his way over to my bed. I felt him sit down next to me and he began to stroke my hair. We just sat there for a few moments. Me silently crying and him just petting my hair. After a while I sat up and began to wipe my eyes. I heard Aro gasp. "What? What is it?" I asked alarmed._

_ "Il mio amore... how are you crying?" Aro asked, raising a hand to my face and wiping away one of the fallen tears._

_ "I do not know. I was upset about not being able to return home, so... I began to cry..."_

_ "No, no. Not _why_, but _how_? Vampires are unable to cry... What you are doing is impossible!" "What do you mean? I have always been able to cry... It is part of life is it not?" I questioned not really knowing what Aro was going on about!_

_ "When we become vampires all of our bodily functions stop. That is why vampires are unable to cry. But here you are now, shedding tears like a mortal." Aro tried to explain to me, but I honestly did not grasp what he was saying._

_ "Are you saying that I am some kind of freak?" I asked, feeling a whole new batch of tears spring up into my eyes._

_ "No, mio caro, you are not a freak. I am just astounded by your uniqueness. It is so enthralling!" Aro was feeling a little too giddy for my liking.  
>"Aro... what are some things that vampires are aloud to do?" I asked, wanting to see if this emotion thing was normal for most vampires.<em>

_ "Well... we have amazing strength, and we can run at an amazing pace. Nothing can pierce our skin we no longer need to eat human food and we do not need to sleep, also in sunlight it appears as if we sparkle."_

_ I had to admit the sparkling bit was a little funny. "So we can not feel what people or feeling or something like that?" I asked, not really wanting to say that its me that's feeling this._

_ "No. But some vampires have special abilities like me for instance, I can read every thought that has gone through your little head by just touching you. Wait, are _you_ feeling someone's emotions Lillian?" Aro asked me, gazing at me with such an intensity that I know he could tell if I lied._

_ "Yes, does that make me a freak?" I asked him, suddenly getting worried._

_ "No! That just makes you all the more wonderful! You are an empath! Oh I knew you had something special in you! But of course I was expecting something bigger like you to be like Benjamin but ah well. One power is better than no power at all." I could feel the disappointment radiating off of Aro. New tears immediately came up._

_ "Why are you crying?" Aro asked, he reached for my hand but I yanked it away._

_ "Get out." I said quietly, my eyes staring down at the bed,_

_ "What?" Aro asked, smiling like he had no idea what was going on._

_ "Get. Out." I said again,i shifted my gaze to his face, and I could tell that my eyes were blazing._

_ "Come now Lillian, you are not being reasonabl-"_

_ "I said get out." I repeated. Clenching my fists up._

_ "I shall not be treated this way mio caro." he threatened, his eyes flashing a black color._

_ "GET OUT! CAN YOU NOT TELL THAT I DO NOT WANT YOU IN HERE?" I shouted, pushing him off the bed._

_ Aro stood there for a minute just staring at me. Then finally he spoke in a very calm voice. "I can see now that you being here is affecting you negatively. Forgive me, I was being selfish. I shall make arrangements for you to return home in the morning. Goodnight Lillian." and with that he turned and exited the room._

_ Now thoroughly exhausted, I stumble back to my bed and lay on it. _Wait a minute... I thought Aro said that we did not need to sleep?Then why am I tired?_ I thought to myself, _Oh well I will deal with this later. _I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep._

_ I awoke several hours later in some sort of daze. Feeling the sunlight hitting my skin, I reluctantly opened my eyes. What Aro said was true; I did sparkle. I was a bit disappointed though. Although I _did _sparkle somewhat, my skin only glowed a little. And it was definitely noticeable enough to draw attention to me so it was still amazing all the same and I actually laughed at myself. I liked my new laugh, it sounded like a bell twinkling. A huge improvement over my last laugh which sounded like a donkey._

_ Making my way over to the wardrobe it dawned on me. I would be leaving today. A smile instantly appeared on my face. But my insides were churning (metaphorically of course). I really didn't know what to feel like. On the bright side I would be able to get back home to the place where all of my family was. But I hate to admit it, I would actually miss Aro. After picking out my outfit for the day, (I settled on a light blue velvet dress) I walked out of my room and headed for the throne room. _

_ It took me quite awhile but after wandering the castle for about ten minutes, I found the giant double doors. I opened them without hesitation this time and walked right in. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were all sitting on their thrones. Marcus looked a bit happier and I could feel the joy radiating off of him. Caius was difficult to read. His expression looked calm but inside he was angry or frustrated. I couldn't really tell. Aro, was the easiest. His emotions before he noticed me was a mixture of sadness and frustration, but when he saw me it immediately went from sad to happy. "Lillian! How are you my dear?" Marcus called, a little out of character._

_ "I am well Marcus, thank you for asking." I replied coolly, not really knowing how this conversation was going to go._

_ "I trust you have all your belongings packed and ready to go?" Caius stated, a bit sadly._

_ "Well seeing I did not have any belongings to begin with I did not have to pack much." I stated._

_ "And you are sure that you want to leave?" Caius questioned, I glanced over to Aro and saw him staring at me, a glimmer of hope flashed through his eyes._

_ "Yes, I would like to go home." I stated carefully, glancing back at Aro. His head dropped a bit and once I spoke his emotions went back to sad. "But if it is alright with you I may wish to return when I get more control over my powers and adjust to this way of living."_

_ "Well of course you will be able to return!" Aro said smiling, standing up from his chair, "Caius, run and get Carlisle. I will escort Lillian to her room to get her belongings."_

_ "Remember Aro, she has already made up her mind. Do not try anything to change it." Marcus warned, leaning forward and giving him a glare. He then turned towards me and smiled, "I bid you farewell Lillian. May we see you soon in the future."_

_ "Goodbye Marcus." I replied, not really knowing what to say to him._

_ Aro and I both walked out of the room and turned to go back up to my room. We walked in silence for a while before I decided to speak with him. "Aro?" I said._

_ "Yes Lillian?" He responded keeping his eyes straight forward._

_ "Who is Carlisle?" I asked_

_ "He was a good friend of mine, he will be the one to escort you back home. I have also made arrangements for you to live in a small town in Indiana named Syracuse. It just got off it's feet and no one will know you there. We believe that it would best if you did not return to Chicago seeing you are just a newly born vampire, the temptation will be much lower in a small town than a big city."_

_ "I see." I replied. I wasn't going to be able to go back home?_

_ "Now, do you need any help with your bags? I can carry one if you would like."_

_ "Well, actually I do not even have a bag. All I have is my clothes that I came in on, my jacket, and my hat and gloves."_

_ "Well of course you are allowed to take anything you wish from the drawers. I realize that I really did not give you any time to pack before we left for here."_

_ I wanted to state that I didn't even get a chance to even _choose _to come here but I remained quiet as seeing I was returning back home anyway. "But I would hate to take things that did not even belong to me." I reasoned._

_ "Ah, I see. But what you do not know is that those items were purchased for you while you were changing. So you see; if you do not take them with you, they will just remain in the wardrobe gathering dust."_

_ "If you insist I shall take a few gowns." I mumbled looking down at the floor._

_ We had reached my room and we both stood awkwardly at the door. I hesitantly opened the door and motioned Aro to follow me. I walked up to the wardrobe and opened it staring at the many dresses inside. There was so many! I had no clue which to bring with me. "May I make a suggestion?" Aro called from across the room. I turned around and saw him sprawled out on one of the couches._

_ "If you think you could help yes." I replied._

_ Aro stood and walked over to me. "I suggest that you take... this one, and... this one. And the rest you could leave here for when you ever wish to return." He pulled out a green gown, and a pure white dress. They were both amazingly beautiful I picked them up gently. "How am I to take this with me on the ship? I have no bags!"_

_ "Do not worry mio caro... we shall give you suitcases to carry your belongings. Now. Hurry and pack. Carlisle will be here within the hour." Aro stated, crossing the room to the door. He turned, "Oh, when you have finished packing retrieve your bags and go to the throne room." And with that, he left. Leaving me to my work._

_ It took about ten minutes of me carefully packing all of my belongings, but I finally managed to make everything fit into one bag without wrinkling my two new dress. I also grabbed a few less elegant dresses seeing how we would probably be on the ship for a while. I picked up my bag and made my way down to the throne room. Even though I had only been here a few days, this place was growing on me. I could say I was going to miss this place. _

_ I reached the doubled doors and got a better grip on my suitcase then turned the handle. I was greeted by Aro, Caius and Marcus as usual but I saw that standing behind them were two others. It was that Jane girl I met my first day here and the other looked very familiar but I couldn't place where I knew him. "Ah! Here she is now Carlisle! Lillian, this is Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle, this is Lillian Montgomery."_

**(A/N: There's the second chapter! For all of you who want to know the translations. **

**Aro! Vieni qui! Lei si sta svegliando!-Italian- Aro! Come here! She is waking up!**

**Níl sé greannmhar! Ba mhaith liom dul abhaile ANOIS!- Irish- It is not funny! I want to go home NOW!**

**Mio caro- Italian- my dear**

**Il Mio Amore- Italian- my love**

**did any of you think it was weird that I made her speak Irish? I think it's kinda dumb but I wanted her to have something cultural about her. Welp! If you want ask any questions if I know the answers I write back. Review are appreciated but not required! Thanks!)**


	3. Back Home Again in Indiana

Ch. 3; Back Home Again in Indiana

_ I knew I had seen this man before but couldn't place him. He was tall with wavy blonde hair. But what caught my eye first was his eyes. They weren't red like everybody else here but a golden color. Then it suddenly it clicked into my brain. He was the doctor at the hospital in Chicago! "You are Dr. Cullen!" I blurted out, and immediately blushed._

_ "Yes... that is my profession... How do you know that I was a doctor?" Carlisle questioned, while he took a step towards me._

_ "Well... uh, I remember hearing your name before sometime when I was a human... It's still pretty fuzzy." I quickly recovered, of course he wouldn't remember me! I mean it has been a month!_

_ "I see... well are you all packed? We should be leaving soon. The ship leaves in two hours and it is an hour drive."_

_ "Yes. I am ready. Shall I just say my goodbyes?" I asked him, as I glanced to Aro and Caius._

_ "Of course. I will be out in the hall when you are finished." He turned to Aro, "Goodbye Aro, it was nice to see you again."_

_ "The same to you Carlisle. Be careful with Lillian here." Aro replied giving Carlisle a hug._

_ Carlisle bowed and left the room. I turned to Caius first. "Goodbye Caius. I shall see you soon?" I asked him, hoping that he would perhaps visit me while I was in Indiana._

_ "All you have to do is write a letter and I will be there within the next day darling." Caius replied, striding up to me and giving me a hug._

_ Caius straightened up and went back to sit on his throne, while I turned to Aro. This was going to be the tough one. "Aro... I hope you will visit me also... But if not. I shall miss you." I stated._

_ "Il mio amore... I shall also miss you. And you will not even have to write. I shall be there as soon as you need me... I... I would like to give you something, if that is alright with you..."_

_ "I... of course Aro." I replied, I thought it was quite funny he asked if he could give me a gift._

_ "This locket belonged to my sister... Didyme... she died quite some time ago... but I think that you should have it."_

_ I was touched. He was giving me something of his sister's? I felt tears spring up into my eyes. He held out a box with a blood red bow on top. With a shaky hand I open up the box and gasped. It was beautiful! Inside the box rested a little golden locket. It had little lilies all over the front. "Aro... it is beautiful!" I flipped it open and inside and saw it had a little inscription inside of it: _Con Tutto Il Mio Cuore.

_"Oh! Thank you so much Aro! I shall never take it off!" I gasped, "Could you help me put it on?" I asked him turning around and handing him the locket._

_ "Of course mio caro." he replied taking the locket and clasped it around my neck. Then, all of a sudden Aro's arms were wrapped around my waist and he was centimeters from me. "Please be safe..." he whispered into the top of my head._

_ "I will..." I reassured him. _

_ We pulled apart and I smiled up at him. He took my hand and walked me to the doors. "I shall visit as often as possible, and write to you every day. Goodbye my Lillian." and he leaned down and kissed my forehead._

_ I looked up at him sadly. But before I knew it, he pulled away and flashed me a perfect smile. All I could get to come out was a "Goodbye." then I turned and opened the door._

I see no point in telling you of my journey back to America seeing nothing drastically important happened. I did discover though, that there was a reason Carlisle's eyes were not red like most vampires. It was because unlike normal vampires, Carlisle drank only animal blood. He liked to call himself a 'vegetarian'. He also thought that I was one of the most fascinating creatures in existence. _It is like you are not a full vampire! _I remember him telling me one night on the ship when I questioned him about my unusual habits.

We did many tests on the way over and we discovered that I did need to drink some form of blood but not the normal quantities of an average vampire. One glass and I would be set for two weeks.

We also discovered that I still needed to sleep and eat like a normal human. And finally I learned how to make things move with my mind.

Halfway through the journey he told me that he would be coming to visit me constantly while I was stationed in Indiana.

The trip back home took about a week or a week and a half to finally reach America. But then our drive to Indiana took another five days to reach by horse carriage. But finally I remember seeing a little sign on the side of the road reading:

WELCOME TO

SYRACUSE

pop. 1,256

Once I saw that sign my face broke out into a big grin. _Welcome to your new home Lillian._ Carlisle whispered.

My home was in the back part of the town and off of any main road. You had to travel down a long winding dirt trail when you finally reached it. I still can remember my first reaction to the house once I saw it...

_October 21__st__, 1918,_

_ Our carriage was beginning to slow and I instantly became nervous. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Carlisle smiling down at me. "Do not worry Lily... Everything will be alright." (I only let those who I am close to call me Lily because of _him. _But Carlisle and I bonded over our time coming over here.)_

_ "Are you sure Carlisle? I mean, what if no-one in the town likes me?" I whimpered._

_ "I assure you that everyone will love you. And if for some reason you feel like you wish to move, you can always come live with me."_

_ I was taken aback for a minute. "Do... do you really mean that Carlisle?" I asked, tears filled my eyes,_

_ "Of course I do. You are a daughter to me. I will visit often. And of course I would not dream of leaving here unless I see that you are totally comfortable here." _

_ Touched, I threw my arms around Carlisle, and I bawled. I think I cried for about twenty minutes before I was even able to sit up and make myself presentable. After a few minutes more, the carriage stopped and Carlisle whispered, "We're here."_

_ We both sat in the carriage for a while. For me it was because I was terrified to face my new house and I believe for Carlisle it was to comfort me. Finally, once I mustered up enough courage, I opened the door and stepped out. In one word to describe the house it would be beautiful. It was very large, and was sided a light yellow and trimmed with a darker shade of yellow and a deep red. The feature that stood out the most was the tower that was constructed on the side of the main building. "Well, shall we go and take a look?" I heard Carlisle ask,_

_ Taking an unnecessary breath, I shakily nodded my head and we walked inside..._

I have to admit the first few months were tough on me but with Carlisle's help I was able to get on my feet and get a job working in a tailor shop in town and slowly my reputation built up until nobody questioned why I carried umbrellas or always wore sunhats. Carlisle visited often at least once every two months. He wished he would come sooner but his job was very demanding of him. We both agreed on a cover story that Carlisle was my father and we both came from Ireland a few years ago. So I suppose it was a blessing that both of us had the exact shade of hair and facial features. In the year 1921 Carlisle's visits were becoming shorter and shorter and less frequent. He explained that he was going to be moving to Wisconsin soon and that he and his vampire companion were getting ready for the move. I have never met Carlisle friend and when I questioned him about it all he replied was that he really was not social right now seeing he had lost someone he was close to...

It was finally the year of 2008 I had moved a total of thirty times in my soon-to-be 107 years. I have yet to hear from Aro. But Caius and Marcus have visited me once. They told me that Aro was going through some things so his visit would be on a later date. And that made my blood boil. (another figure of speech) How dare the man that created me and made me like this not even bother to come and see how I was adjusting to this! But, I have thankfully learned to control my temper thanks to Carlisle. And currently I am living in a small town in Maine called Camden. It's a nice quiet town and I have been living there for about five years my cover story is that I was fresh out of college and looking to become a fashion designer. I knew that my time here was coming to an end seeing I looked like a young adult and I was supposedly thirty-two so I was looking for somewhere else to live. I told Carlisle about this and immediately he offered me a place to stay. He was living in a small town called Forks. It was somewhere in Washington. And quite honestly I was looking forward to it. In all of my years knowing Carlisle I have never met his wife, or his 'children'. All I know is that he has two daughters and three sons. Also that most of his family has special 'gifts' like one was a mind-reader and another could see the future. Speaking of 'gifts' I had also been working on my powers as well and as of then, I learned to be able to read someone else's thoughts, and was starting to learn how to do something that Carlisle called mind control. He told me one day while we were out for lunch that I was something called a mental dominant. Which means I was more for doing psychological attacks than physical attacks.

I would be leaving my small home in Maine in a few days. All of my furniture had been either delivered to Carlisle's home or sold. Now the only things in my empty home was a small stack of books and a couple sets of clothing. Carlisle would be here today to come and pick me up. I walked around my home for the last time and looked around reliving all of my fondest memories... In the living room was where my friend Darrell proposed to my other friend Leah, and in the kitchen Mrs. O'Rourke announced that she was having her little girl Michelle. And finally, in the library was where Carlisle told me about his beautiful new wife Esme. I just finished walking around just as I hear Carlisle's car pull into the driveway. I grab my bags and stood in the doorway of the front door. I look back for the last time and shut the door and walk out to Carlisle's car. "Are you ready?" Carlisle asked, stepping out of the car and opening up the trunk. I place my bags in it and straighten up. "Yep! All packed and ready to go!" I reply in a chipper tone, getting into the car and shutting the door.

We were about three-fourths of the way there when I finally asked about Carlisle's whole family. "Well, there's Esme of course, and I also have two- soon-to-be three daughters. And their names are Alice and Rosalie. And then I have three sons, their names are Emmett, Jasper, and Edward."

"Oh, those are lovely names-. Wait. Did you say Edward?" I questioned, suddenly feeling very dizzy.

"Yes... Edward is my oldest son. I think that he is your age actually. I found him in Chicago dying from the Spanish Influenza."

By now I was feeling faint. "What does he look like?" I asked shakily.

"Well, he has a bronze colored hair and is about six foot. He had the greenest eyes I had ever seen when he was a human." Carlisle rambled, not noticing that I was shaking in the passenger's seat.

_Oh my Lord! Edward's alive! He isn't dead! This is amazing! _I thought to myself, smiling like a fool. _Wait... What if he doesn't want to see me? And he's moved on?_

The car ride seemed to take much less time now and Carlisle told me that he needed to focus on driving so I was left to my thoughts. The rest of the drive I was contemplating whether seeing Edward was a good or bad thing. Finally we reached the small town and were pulling into a drive a little past town. When we stopped Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you ready to meet your new family?" he asked,

_Some more than others... _I thought to myself. "Completely!" I stated happily.

"Now, just to warn you, Alice it a bit intense so she probably has set up some sort of enormous party to welcome you. So just go with it and tonight will pass as quickly as possible." he advised, letting go of my shoulder, he got out of the car and opened up my door with my bags in hand.

We both walked up the walkway and Carlisle opened the door. Once it opened I immediately caught the scent of six different vampires. I felt myself tense up but once I was used to it I relaxed my muscles. A banner in the room stood out saying WELCOME HOME! on it and there were decorations and a table with cake and punch on it. Standing at the bottom of a grand staircase were three very beautiful girls. All three were smiling broadly. The first looked like she was in her mid-twenties, and she had long golden hair with a loving face her golden eyes sparkled as she walked up to me. "Hello, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife. And I guess your new 'mom' if you'll allow me to. And these are Carlisle and my two gorgeous daughters. Rosalie and Alice." She indicated to the two standing behind her.

I was guessing that the shorter of the two was Alice, she was at least five foot two and had her brown hair in a short pixie cut. Well, honestly everything about her was pixie-like. She walked (well more like glided) straight up to me and gave me a big hug. "Hi! I'm Alice! I've been looking forward to meet you for years! Carlisle has told us so much about you! We're going to be great friends." she gushed, leading me over to the tall blonde. "And this is Rosalie."

"Hello." Rosalie replied, looking down at me. She had to be the prettiest woman I had ever seen! Here beautiful blonde hair was pulled back into an elegant bun with little ringlets framing her face.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you all. I have been looking forward to meeting you since the day Carlisle has told me about you." I said politely, smiling up at all of them.

At this moment Carlisle walked through the door and set my bags on the floor. "The boys should be here soon. They just went out to hunt. Shall we show you your room?" he asked,

"Of course!" I replied, "I probably should comb my hair too. I can already feel the knots forming." I joked, walking over and picking up my bags.

We all headed up the stairs and Carlisle led me through the house. We walked through the whole house and Alice and Esme commented on every room. I laughed when they told me they added a kitchen just for me when they heard I would be arriving. Finally, we walked to the very last door on the top floor. "And this... is your room." Carlisle said, opening up the white double doors.

It was magnificent. The walls were painted a pure white color and the floor was a cream hardwood flooring. The bed was a small thing, it looked like just two mattresses placed on the floor but it was surrounded by a lacy material. The bedspread was pure white with little fringe on the edges and it had a giant canopy placed around it. In the center of the room was an easel and above it was a low hanging chandelier. Next to the bed was a dresser and a vanity they were both painted white. There were vases of flowers all over the room and placed in the corner was a desk with all of my books and journals stacked neatly. Next to the desk was a completely empty bookcase. "We figured you would want to place your books in a certain way." Rosalie said, looking at me for some sort of reaction.

"I... I... It's perfect!" I squealed, running and jumping onto the bed. "I couldn't have asked for a more perfect room! Thank you all so much!"

"You're more than welcome my dear, and besides I have been meaning to do something with this room for a while. You just gave me an excuse to do some serious shopping!" Esme smiled, walking over and taking me in a hug. "Welcome to our family darling." she whispered into my ear.

By now tears were falling from my eyes freely. I quickly wiped them and heard from downstairs the front door open and three set of feet walk in. "The boys are here!" Alice cried,

"Ooh, let's surprise them!" Esme exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "No one think about Lillian and then she can make her grand entrance!"

"Perfect." Rosalie stated, smiling down at me.

After giving them all a hug and kissing Carlisle on the cheek. They left me to freshen up a bit. Walking over to the vanity I sat down to comb my hair. I stood and gave my appearance a once over. Once I was satisfied, I walked to the door and headed towards the staircase. I heard Carlisle and Esme having a discussion. In the distance I see someone sitting at the piano and four people standing around it. Then a beautiful song came from it. I walked down the stairs and stood in the center. Carlisle and Esme walked up to me and Esme took my hand. She cleared her throat and everyone's heads snapped up to her. "Everybody, I would like to introduce our newest member to our family. This, is Lillian. Lillian Cullen." She gestured to me.

I felt four sets of eyes on me and also knew that a slight blush was appearing on my face by now. Carlisle came up to me and took my hand and led me to the group. "Lily, this is Jasper. He was our newest member to the family." he gestured to a the tall skinny one with blonde hair. I could feel that he was tortured most of his life. Also that he had some sort of gift I wasn't completely sure though.

"Hello Jasper. It is a pleasure to meet you." I replied holding out my hand to shake.

He gently took it and gave it a small shake. "Pleasure to meet you ma'am." he said with a slight Texas accent.

Next I was brought in front of a _very_ buff looking vamp. He had short brown hair and was smiling broadly. "Finally! A new little sis to pick on!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a big bear hug. "I'm Emmett, nice to meet ya!"

"Uh... yeah, you too." I replied not really sure if I should be mortified or laughing hysterically.

Then I knew who was next and I have been almost dreading it since my arrival. "And finally, Lily I would like to introduce you to my oldest son. Edward. Edward? Come over here and meet your new family!" Carlisle called to the man sitting at the piano.

_Please don't be my Eddie. Please don't be my Eddie. _I chanted in my head. The figure rose from the bench and began his way over. The moment he reached the light. I deflated. He looked exactly the way I last saw him. Same gorgeous face, same perfect bronze hair, and same little half smile. When he finally looked at me. He stopped right in his tracks. "Li- Lil- Lily?" he spluttered, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes.

I smiled and looked into his no longer green eyes. "Hello Eddie. Miss me?"

** (A/N: well there's the third chapter! Quite honestly I did not like this chapter. I've never been any good at descriptions... but anyhow! Here are all of the translations for this chapter:**

** Con Tutto Il Mio Cuore - With All My Heart**

** Mio Caro - My Dear **

**Not many this time. Well I do believe that is all I am going to say. Reviews aren't necessary but are extremely appreciated! Thanks!)**


	4. Getting Ready

Ch. 4; Getting Ready

You could actually feel the tension in the room. And being able to feel everybody's emotions was not exactly helping me much. Edward stood there for a couple minutes just staring at me. I figured I would have to be the one to break this tension so I turned to Carlisle. "Um, Carlisle?" I asked, looking up to him.

"Yes Lily?" He replied, his eyes kept flickering from me to Edward constantly.

"Would it be alright if I had something to eat?"

"Of course. Follow me and we'll fix you up. Esme? Would you come with us?" Carlisle looked to his wife.

"Certainly darling." she said, her eyes glancing over all of her children, "Just give me a minute and I'll be right in."

So Carlisle and I walked from the room and I heard in the distance Esme scolding her children mainly Edward, for making me feel so out of place. "So..." Carlisle began, grabbing a head of lettuce and beginning to chop it up.

"So..." I replied, looking down at my hands, not really wanting to have this conversation.

"Care to explain haw exactly you and my son have already seemed to have met?" he asked, placing the knife on the table and turned back to the fridge to grab more ingredients.

"Uhh.. Sure. Well I was born in Ireland, and when I was about five... I think. I was brought to Chicago so my family could start up a business. Unfortunately, we didn't have enough money to do this so we needed to find a partner. Lucky for us there was also another family looking to start a business so my father offered that they could become business partners. So then after careful planning Montgomery & Masen became the most popular bank in all of Chicago. But then, the Spanish flu hit and well... you know the rest." I finished lamely. Lowering my eyes to the table.

"I had no idea you were in Chicago with Edward. Wait... you were the girl!" Carlisle cried, the memory finally dawning on him.

"Yeah. That was me."

"I always did wonder what happened to you..." He handed me a bowl of salad and a fork which I began to chow down on.

Esme walked in and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry the way Edward greeted you. He normally is so polite, I don't know what's gotten into him." Esme said, shaking her head slightly.

"It's alright. I don't mind it much." I said nonchalantly, taking another bite of my dinner.

After talking with Esme and Carlisle for a while I finished up my dinner and stood. "Well thank you for the party guys. I really appreciated it. But I think it's time for me to turn in for the night. Goodnight!" I called as I walked up to my room.

"Goodnight!" Carlisle and Esme both called back.

Making my way up the staircase I turned and walked up to my door when I heard music playing from inside the door next to me. Uncertainly, I carefully crept up to it and pressed my ear against the door. I'm sure that Carlisle told me who's room this was but quite honestly I wasn't paying the least bit attention. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and cleared my mind. I cautiously opened the door silently and slipped through the small crack and was in the room. It was very tidy with a large amounts of books and from what I take it. Journals or diaries (whatever you want to call them). They were stacked up on a floor-to-ceiling bookshelf and inside was a small couch with a stereo next to it. That was where the music was coming from. Then something caught my eye. It was an enormous grand piano sitting in the corner. I hesitantly walked over to it and placed my hands on the keys. Quietly I just pressed one. It's sound resonated around the room. Chuckling quietly, I sat down on the bench and started to play a simple melody. The longer I played I let the sound grow louder and more complicated with every measure. After a few minutes the song ended. Then from behind me I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Quickly realizing that it would look horrible if I was caught in someone's room that wasn't mine. I stood from the bench and quickly tip-toed back to my room. As soon as I shut the door I heard the footsteps pause in front of my door. Whoever it was, I could feel the hesitation coming off of him. For a moment I thought that they were going to open the door but must have decided against it. The footsteps faded away to a door opening and shutting. Carefully taking off my clothing and throwing on a pair of pajamas I crawl into my nice new warm bed and sleep for hours.

When I woke, the sun was barely up and I could smell Carlisle's cooking from downstairs. Jumping out of my bed, I ran over to the wardrobe and picked out a white sundress that reached down to my knees and had a light blue bow on the back. Then I slipped on a pair of white ballet flats that had some lacy ruffles on the front. Quickly running a comb through my hair and making sure I didn't have any drool on the sides of my mouth, I opened up my door and rushed down the stairs. I entered the kitchen and was immediately greeted with the smell of Carlisle's homemade pancakes wafting through the air. "Mmm! Something smell delicious!" I smiled, and took a seat at the counter.

"Good morning Lily! How did you sleep?" Carlisle asked, placing a stack of pancakes in front of me.

"Very good actually. And... um, I really don't think I can eat this much Carlisle..." I laughed,

"Oh, sorry I've never really served people before." Carlisle smirked,

"It's alright. We can just put them in a container for me to eat later."

"Or Bella could have some." Emmett said, walking into the kitchen, "Morning 'lil sis!" he boomed, leaning over the counter and ruffling up my hair.

"Morning!" I replied, trying to fix the damage that he had just caused, "Who's Bella? Do you guys have like a pet or something?"

Emmett and Carlisle looked at each other and started laughing. "What? What's so funny?" I demanded, already feeling a blush creep up on my face.

"Bella isn't a pet Lily. She's... She's... Well, what would you call her Emmett?" Carlisle turned to Emmett who was thoughtfully stroking an imaginary beard.

"I don't think girlfriend would cover it. And lover sounds to... forward. Maybe she's a companion?"

"Yes, that would work. Well Bella is Edward's 'companion'. They met this year. She still is human you see, and she's coming over today at three."

"Wait, you're trying to tell me that mean to tell me that Eddie- I mean Edward has a girlfriend?" I said incredulously.

"Yeah, pretty much." Emmett replied, "Well, I'm off. Jasper has some new fighting moves he wanted to show me. Catch ya later little sis!" and with that, he was left the kitchen, but not before ruffling up my hair again.

Trying to attempt to fix my hair yet again, I look up to see Carlisle staring at me thoughtfully. "What?" I asked, getting my hair to lay flat.

"Nothing, I was just seeing how you were going to take this." he replied nonchalantly. Putting away the rest of the dishes.

"Oh, you mean about Edward? I'm totally fine about it." I lied, taking another bite of pancake, "He's aloud to date whoever he wants. I'm not in charge of him."

"But you both were close." Carlisle argued.

"Yeah, but it's not like we were betrothed or anything. Honestly, I'm fine!" I said, smiling up at him.

"Alright. I know you aren't but I'm going to let you go this time. But Lily? If you ever need someone to talk to just come to me alright?"

"Okay. Thanks Car- I mean Dad." I said.

He smiled at me and left the room. Once I finished, I put the remaining pancakes in a box and put them back into the refrigerator. I was about to go upstairs and paint a while but I heard somebody call my name. Walking out into the living room I see Alice, Rosalie, and Esme all with jackets and purses smiling at me. "Well? What are you waiting for?" demanded Alice, "Go upstairs and grab a bag and jacket! We're going shopping!"

Laughing I walk up the stairs and pick out a basic black jacket with a matching handbag. The girls and I made our way out and we were sitting in the car when I decided to break the ice. "So... What are the boys going to be doing today?" I asked settling into my seat a little more.

"Oh, you know; boy stuff. Probably wrestle for a while then go hunting. Edward may stay home though and make sure everything is perfect for _her._" Rosalie said, her voice had a little bit of a hiss at the end.

I tried not to but my will wasn't strong enough to keep my mouth shut. I really need to work on that. "So does no-one like Bella except Edward?" I asked, a bit surprised about the reaction I received from mentioning her name.

"Well... It isn't like we hate her or anything... but when Edward is around her he acts differently. Like she is some sort of Goddess sent from heaven. Not to mention the fact that she probably has the most appealing scent any of us have ever smelled." Esme said carefully, being in her nature to speak ill of anyone.

"Oh." was all I could manage to get out, "And what is she like?"

This time it was Alice who answered, "Oh! She's nice and all but their personalities just clash so much. I mean the only thing they have in common is brains and quietness."

By this time I was laughing. "What? What's so funny?" Esme asked, looking a bit hurt.

"Oh! I'm not laughing at you! It's just the thought of a quiet Eddie is hilarious! He was the loudest boy I had ever met!" I chuckled, wiping a tear from the corner of my eye.

"We aren't joking Lillian... Edward has never been talkative ever since any of us has known him." Rosalie said, looking at me strangely.

Still laughing, I sat up straight and tried to control myself. "You're serious? Well then maybe we're talking about a different Edward. My Edward always had a smile on his face, could keep a conversation going with anybody, and was always joking and making people laugh."

"Well our Edward is always polite, rarely smiles, doesn't speak to anyone more than necessary, and I don't think that he's even _listened _to a joke." Rosalie smirked, "But who you are describing sounds an awful lot like Emmett."

Alice laughed, "I was thinking the same thing! But anyway! On to more important matters. I am positive that you probably don't have anything in your closet that up to date. Am I right?"

I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat, "Well... I like my clothes, and I really am not used to this whole women can wear pants. So yeah, it's all of my old stuff."

"Now do you see why I needed to take her out Esme? The poor thing is fashionably confused!" Alice cried, looking at her 'mother' incredulously.

"I do see Alice but I still think that it should be up to Lillian if she would like to change her look or not. Personally I think her style right now is pretty cute. I mean, who else do you know that dresses in 20's clothing? Exactly! So what Lillian has right now is individuality!" Esme said, looking back at me and smiling.

I smiled back at her and mouthed a thank you. "I see where you're coming from Esme, but I'm not _completely _changing her look. Just, sort of enhancing it with some latest fashion accessories." Alice defended.

The conversation stayed the same the whole way up. And we finished shopping around 1:30. So we had just enough time to get home and freshen up before Bella came over for the first time. To tell the truth I was a bit nervous about meeting her. I mean, what if her scent was so appealing that I went berserk and ripped her throat out the moment I caught a whiff of her? So many things could go wrong in minutes! I walked through the front doors, thanked the girls for the fun shopping trip, and sped up the stairs to my room. After putting all of my bags in the closet I slipped on an apron and went over to the desk and began to mix up all the paint I would need. I was almost halfway done with my painting of a water lily when there was a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I asked, not drawing my attention away from the painting.

"It's Jasper. May I come in please?" I felt the nervousness radiating off him even when I was at least ten feet away.

"Sure! The door's open so come on in!" I called, just finishing up the last details of my work. "Sorry to bother you but I just wanted to ask how you were settling in." _Lies. _

"In other words: you were probably the only one in the room with Esme and she asked you to play therapist on me." I stated, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout this. But apparently people trust me more than Emmett so... Here I am!"

"Well you can just sit on the bed like a good boy and pretend you did your job." I said, "Because I really don't need any psychological help. So yeah, as soon as I finish this painting you can go back down to Esme and say we had a real heart-to-heart conversation and I now have everything worked out." I winked at him, and I knew that if he still had blood flowing through him, he would be a scarlet red. I had that sort of way with people; I just know how to make them blush.

We talked about a lot of things. My past, his past, his family, my family. I found out that he was a major in the Confederate Army and that he was turned by a woman named Maria. He showed me all of his battle scars and I showed him where Aro bit me. When he discovered that it was Aro that had changed me, he was furious. He swore that he would make Aro pay for doing this to me. But after I pointed out that if it wasn't for Aro, I wouldn't have met all these people and probably would have committed suicide. When I finally finished the last petal on the canvas I called Jasper over. "Well?" I asked, "What do you think?"

"It's amazing! Were you a painter in your other homes?" he asked, gazing at it incredulously.

"Nah, it was just a hobby. Of all the things I did before I came here, my favorite was when I owned a small dress shop. I don't know why but when I start to sew my body just takes control and I just let it do all the work... Well, thanks for this emotional 'chat' Jasper. I'm looking forward to more of them." I laughed and so did he. After he had gone, I took the canvas off of the easel and carried it over to the corner where I had spread out a white sheet so it could dry properly. I took off my apron stepped out of my room to go take a shower before Bella came over. After quickly washing all the paint on me I stumbled on my way back to my room with a towel wrapped around my body and head. Just as I was about to be in front of my door I ran into something. Or should I say _someone._ "You know, of all the pretty girls I've walked into between my human and vampire life, this has got to be the nicest."

"Emmett!" I cried, pulling the towel tighter to my body, "You just scared the life out of me!"

"Hate to break it to you sweetheart but, you're already dead." Emmett laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" I shoved him a bit but he didn't even move, "Ugh! Are all the men in this house way to strong for their own good?"

"No, just me. And none of them are as handsome either." he replied, still grinning.

"That, was a rhetorical question." I said, glaring up at him, but still had a smile on my face. "Now if you don't mind. I'm going to my room to put some clothes on." I stepped away from him, and opened the door.

"Now don't be like that Lils." Emmett cried, and just to make him even more confused I slammed the door in his face.

Laughing, I made my way over to the wardrobe and took a look at all the new clothing that Alice had said that "they would look gorgeous on my figure" so of course she forced me to buy them. After sifting around for a couple minutes I settled on a basic white tee with ruffled sleeves and a scoop neckline, tucked into a skirt that was the same color as my eyes. It was floral and I added a thick black belt with some light blue and brown beading around my waist to pull all of it together. Grabbing the same white ballet flats I wore this morning, I walked over to the vanity and ran a comb through my hair before trying (and failing) to dry my hair with the hair dryer I glanced up at the clock. It was only 2:45 so I still had fifteen minutes to get my appearance in order. I grabbed my bag of make-up and put on some mascara and eye liner so my eyes would 'pop'. After giving myself a once-over for last minute details, I stood and exited the room. Deciding that it would probably ask Alice if she would help me with my hair, I walked/skipped down to her room and knocked on the door twice. It took less than a second for Alice to open the door and drag me in. "I knew you would come down here!" she smiled, "So what is it you need help with? Your hair? I thought so. I mean, not that it doesn't look fine as it is but I mean you didn't strike me as a girl who wore her hair wet." she just kept rambling on and on and all I could do was just sit there and smile and nod.

When she finally decided on a style for me she settled on curling my hair with a _very _hot iron and just let them come down in spirals. We both stood and looked in the mirror and smiled at each other. I was ready. "Oh Lil you look so cute! Like a little princess!" Alice cooed, pinching my cheeks gently.

"Hey! Just because I come to you for help, doesn't mean that I can be called that!" I snapped back playfully, hitting her arm away.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't like the attention!" she remarked.

I was about to come back with a witty remark when we both heard Esme's voice call us. "Everyone? Come help us in the kitchen. We need to make sure everything is perfect for when Bella gets here."

Smiling, we both descended the staircase and waltzed into the kitchen to have two aprons thrown at us. "Well?" Emmett said, brandishing his knife at us, "Don't just stand there! Get to chopping that lettuce!"

Halfway through the dinner making I guess Rosalie lost her patience. "Is she even Italian?" she asked holding out the bowl so Emmett could drop the chopped tomatoes into it.

"Her name is Bella." Emmett replied, making it sound like it was the most obvious thing.

"I'm sure she'll love it no matter what." Carlisle said.

We all went back to doing our job when suddenly something that didn't smell right came wafting through my nose. Wrinkling it I kept chopping until I sensed everyone tense up. "Okay so I'm not the only one that smells it right?" I asked looking up at everybody.

"Yeah, get a whiff of that!" Emmett murmured, still chopping up the steak.

"Here comes the human!" Rosalie sang, and I looked around at everybody._ Well this is going to be fun._ I thought to myself. And just then I heard the front door open and close. Show time.

**(A/N: Well, there's the fourth chapter! There's nothing really to report right now and I'm pretty sure that they're aren't any translations in this chapter so... Thanks for reading! If you have any questions just leave a review or something and I'll try to get back to you. Review aren't required but are greatly appreciated! Thanks!)**


	5. Meet the Family

Ch. 5; Meet the Family

" Jasper are you going to be alright?" Carlisle questioned, looking concerned.

"Maybe... I should step outside for a minute. Just until my senses calm down." he said, looking very strained at the moment.

"I'll take him!" Alice volunteered, stabbing her knife into the lettuce head, she pranced over and took Jasper's hand an they both jumped out of the open window.

Chuckling a bit we all got back to work until the stench got so bad for me that I started coughing. "Lillian, are you alright?" Esme questioned rushing over to my side.

"_What_ is that _awful_ smell?" I gasped, putting my arm over my mouth, so I didn't have to breathe it in.

"I don't smell anything besides Bella." Esme said concernedly, "Maybe you should go upstairs for a bit and lie down."

"Sure." I agreed, mainly because the smell was getting so bad I could barely make out Esme's silhouette.

I shakily stood and wobbled my way up the stairs. It took me a few minutes but I finally managed to get all the way upstairs and to my bed without breaking any decorations. Slowly I gained my sight back and the smell got a little less intense. I heard from downstairs a glass bowl breaking and Rosalie shouting. Smiling faintly I got up from the bed, and headed for the door. Making my way down to the kitchen the smell was getting stronger and so was the tension from that room as I walked closer. I made it to the kitchen to see the back of Edward's head and his arm around a slim girl with long, wavy brown hair. Silently I watch as Alice and Jasper come through the window. Alice was feeling happy as usual and Jasper was looking slightly strained and was feeling very frustrated. Quickly trying to think of a plan I walked out of the front door and crept along the house until I reached the window to the kitchen. Using my climbing skills I climbed up the tree and sat on a branch until things got even more awkward, which I knew they would. And sure enough, leave it to Alice to go right up and hug the girl. To be quite honest, Bella wasn't that extraordinary. She was very pale and had a heart-shaped face, a small nose her lips were a little too full for her petite face and her eyes were very pretty. They were wide and a gorgeous chocolate brown. Although her appearances were nothing special, altogether she was pretty. Deciding that it was my time to intervene, I cleared my throat and all of the heads snapped up to look at me. "Emmett, would you be a dear and help me down?" I asked, pretending not to see Edward and Bella, "It seems as though I'm like a cat stuck in a tree!" I laughed.

Emmett chuckled and leaned out the window, "Okay Shorty, I'll catch ya. But you do realize that this means I now have another thing to hang over your head now." he joked holding out his arms.

Launching from the tree, I landed perfectly in his arms and he placed me down on the floor. I spun around and smiled up at the couple in front of me. "Oh hello! You must be Bella!" I said, pretending to just have noticed her, "You have no idea how much I've been looking forward to meet you!"

Walking over I put my hand out for her to shake. With a quick glance up at Edward, she held out her hand and it was shaking violently. The fear that was coming off of her was unbearable. "Don't worry." I said softly, "No-one here is going to hurt you."

Finally, she put her hand in mine and we shook. I grinned up at her and she gave me a small smile. "Alright, I'm gonna show you the rest of the house." Edward said, obviously embarrassed, he took Bella by the waist and they walked away.

After a minute I figured it was safe to breathe so I inhaled slowly. It still smelled a little bad but at least this was bearable. "So... I take it I'll be eating alone tonight?" I asked smirking up at Rosalie.

"I don't even want to talk about it." she growled, stepping over the broken glass and walking from the room.

"Clean this up. Now." Esme told us, before taking Carlisle's hand and walking out also.

Laughing, Emmett went to get the broom while I got a trash bag. "I hate to tell you this Emmett but your girl has quite the temper!" I laughed at him, as he swept up the glass and lettuce.

"And you thought I didn't know that?" I replied chuckling,

We finished the kitchen and were both fake fighting down the hallway when someone cleared their throat. Standing up straight, we saw that everyone was in the living room. Emmett laughed, "Hey! How come we weren't told there was a party?"

Everyone laughed except for Bella and Edward. I thought about what Rosalie had said today. About him being all boring and polite. I don't think I like the new Eddie... not at all. I smiled, and walked over to stand between Alice and Rosalie, "So... what are we doing?" I asked, looking up at Carlisle and Esme.

"We were just telling Edward to play Bella some of his music." Esme said, looking fondly at Edward, "And he said he was going to. Right Edward?"

"Yes Esme, whatever you say." Eddie grumbled. Taking Bella by the hand, he led her over to the piano and pulled her down onto the bench with him.

"Aw..." I whispered, but loud enough for everyone but Bella to hear me.

Edward shot me a glance and I immediately shut my mouth but still smirked. At first the music was quiet but as it came along it became louder and louder. We all stood their breathless (figure of speech!) as the joyful melody came to an end. We all applauded, and Edward rose and did a little bow. He then offered his arm to Bella and they walked to the staircase. Halfway up Bella glanced down at us and I waved at her. She smiled hesitantly, and looked up at Edward who was looking at me strangely. "Well! I think that went rather well don't you think." I said, stretching and yawning as I spoke.

"Oh yeah totally, I mean I think the best part was when Alice pointed out that she smelled good." Emmett replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes at me and putting an arm around Rosalie. "Now if you don't mind, Rose and I have an essay due in world history, and quite honestly, I haven't the slightest idea what I'm going to write about."

"Oh yes! Speaking of school, Lillian? When were you thinking about enrolling into Forks High?" Esme asked, smiling down at me.

I blanked, I didn't know I had to re-enter high school! It's bad enough I had to go through it once! "I wasn't aware I needed to enroll. I've already gotten my high school education plus some college degrees. What's the point?" I asked, still trying to piece it together in my brain.

"Well, you see. When we move to a new place normally I say that I'm twenty something, and so is Esme, our kids normally enroll into that high school saying that they're a sophomore or junior. Because the younger we say we are the longer we can stay in that area. So that's why you need to enroll. People would talk if they saw you just walking around one day." Carlisle said, trying to make it so I could understand what he was talking about.

"Oh! Okay, I get it. Well whose in the lowest grade?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Well right now, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie, are all in their senior year; while Edward, and Alice are still Juniors."

"Alright then I'll just say I'm a junior! Problem solved!" I said happily, clapping my hands together.

"Well... actually there's another problem too." Alice said, walking over to where the three of us stood. "We really don't have a cover story for you."

"Why can't you just say that I'm another one of your adoptive children?" I asked, frowning a bit. I had come to like the idea of finally having a family after so many years of traveling alone.

"Because it people would talk. I don't know if you know this but you look almost exactly like Carlisle. Not to mention a resemblance to Rosalie and Jasper." Alice said, frowning down at me.

"Well... Have any of you gone on any trips lately?"

"I went to New York last month for a new fashion show." Esme offered,

"Alright..." my brain was whizzing by this time, "We could say that while you were in New York, you saw an orphanage that was going to be going out of business. You stopped inside to see what was going on, and the caretaker told you that if these children didn't get adopted by the time it closed, they would be turned out into the streets or sent to the poorhouse."

"Lillian... That's brilliant! We can say that Esme went in to take a look and saw you! Then, when she asked you about your family you can say that your last name was Hale and you had no other records of your family except you had a brother and sister who were twins." Carlisle was beaming by now, giving my shoulder a squeeze, he walked towards the staircase. "I'm just going to go upstairs and phone a friend for the paperwork." he called, taking the steps two at a time.

Esme smiled down at me and petted my hair, "So when are you thinking about making your debut?" she asked.

"Well, although I _really_ don't want to go at all I was thinking Wednesday or Thursday." I said, trying to think it all over, "It couldn't be a Monday because then I'd have to do a full week, and Tuesday is too close also. But Wednesday or Thursday is just half a week so if I don't like it I only have to suffer for two days."

"Alright. I'll head up to the school tomorrow and fill out all the necessary paperwork."

I yawned for what seemed like the fifteenth time, "Well, I don't know how you guys can stay awake but I'm beat! Goodnight guys! See you in the morning!" I called, already making my way up the stairs.

Collapsing onto my bed, I lied there for a while and thought about what all had gone on this week. My best friend (or former best friend) was alive (well sort of), I had to re-enroll into high school, I met Eddie's new girlfriend (who smelled awful!), and I had gained a new family. That's a lot of stuff going on in one person's life! (Even for a vampire!). After a few minutes of just lying there, I finally drifted off into sleep.

I've got to say I know that I'm going to miss waking up to the sun shining on my face. I knew that the weather wasn't always the sunniest in Forks, but seriously? I haven't seen the sun once since I arrived here! So when one miraculous day I stepped outside and it was sunny and warm, I literally flipped. Running back inside I tackled Emmett and Jasper in a surprise attack. When we all landed on the floor with a thud, I smiled on top of them. "Hey guys, guess what?" I said excitedly,

"We don't have to go to school?" Jasper asked, looking a bit confused.

"Who cares about that! It's sunny out!" I cried, looking ecstatic. I leaped off of the boys and ran out the door.

I was already out of the house, and halfway through the woods by the time Emmett and Jasper caught up with me. "What do you say boys? Anybody wanna race?" I challenged, smirking up at both of them.

"You're on!" Emmett grinned back.

"Alright, the first one to the Canadian border wins!" I said, "On your mark, get set, GO!"

We both rocketed ahead, leaving a laughing Jasper behind us. Dodging trees and bushes, I ran as fast as I could until I found a little sign on a dirt path. _Welcome to Canada!_ It read. I smiled and laughed out loud. Thinking of a cool way to make Emmett mad, I ran around the forest and gathered up some vines, and branches then found two trees that were close to each other. Quickly weaving the vines and branches together I made a little swing hammock and sat myself down in it. A couple of minutes later, I heard something coming up towards me. Fast. So I got into my position and smiled at a very fast moving Emmett. He skidded to a stop and gaped at me. "How... How did you get here so fast?" he stuttered, shaking his head .

"Did you think that you were faster than me?" I asked, trying to look appalled, "Because let me tell you this Mr. I'm-all-tough-so-I-can-beat-anyone-and-anything-in-the-world. Just because you're stronger and taller than me, doesn't mean that you're faster." I grinned up at him,

"Well Ms. I'm-so-fast-so-I-can-be-lippy-to-whoever-I-want, just because you're faster doesn't mean that I can't beat you up!" he replied coolly, then he swooped down and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Help!" I screamed, "I'm being kidnapped by a giant teddy-bear!" I knew that would get him.

"Oh. A teddy-bear am I? I'll show you a teddy-bear!" he muttered,

He ran all the way back to the house and Jasper walked from inside. "There you guys are! I wasn't expecting you for about another half-hour..." he trailed off when he saw me over Emmett's shoulder. "What's going on here?" he asked, looking at me confused,

"Our friend Emmett here, is a very sore loser." I replied with a straight face.

"THAT'S IT!" Emmett roared, and placed me on the floor and started to tickle me.

"Knock. It. OFF!" I yelled between gasps of breath. (Even though I was a vampire... sort of... tickling unfortunately still had an effect on me.)

Kicking and screaming I finally managed to get a grip on Emmett and I flung him across the yard. "Never. Ever... Tickle me. Or I swear Emmett Cullen. It will be the last thing you do." I growled, and I think I got the message across, because for a split second, I saw fear flash in his eyes.

"Whatever you say Shorty." Emmett smirked, then he turned his attention to Jasper. "Hey Jazz, you wanna go wrestle?"

"Sure." Jasper shrugged, then he turned to me, "Are you going to be OK by yourself here? The rest of the family went out hunting. And I doubt they'll be back till dusk."

"Jasper, I'm not five! I can handle myself for a little bit! I'll probably just stay in my room and paint all day." I waved my hand at him, "Go on and beat Emmett to a bloodless pulp then do me a favor and bring me back his head or an arm or something."

Jasper smiled and then they were off. Chuckling to myself, I flitted up to my room and started to mix up the paints. Have you ever just had a moment where you just _needed_ to do something. Even if you knew it was stupid? Well, about half-way through my painting of the Statue of Liberty, I had the strangest impulse that I had to go to the beach. And of course as soon as that thought popped into my head I brushed it off and kept painting. But then, it kept coming back into my brain when I finally just slammed my paintbrush down and went to rummage through my bags to find a bathing suit. As I finished putting on the finishing touches I carefully planned out my course of action so I would be sure not to mess anything up. I grabbed a long white sun dress and threw it over my bikini. Then slipped on a pair of white flip-flops and left a note for whoever saying I would be back by dark. I decided to run around the woods till I came across an empty beach or something similar. It was Tuesday so all the teens would be at school, but I was still going to play it safe and stick to shady spots. Finally, I came across a giant stretch of sand and it was completely empty. I stood under the trees and wished that the sun would just be covered by the clouds for just a moment. And as I silently wished the strangest thing happened, the sun went behind a giant fluffy cloud that just like, appeared out of nowhere! Taking this chance I skipped down to the water and stuck my feet in. At first, the water was a bit cold but then as I got used to it, I began to splash around. Laughing, I ran out deeper into the water, and started to swim on the bottom. I picked up a few shells and saw a school of fish before I resurfaced. Then I just floated on my back in the water until I thought I heard something. Lifting my head out of the water I saw a group of what looked like five or six teenage boys. They were all tan and had their hair chopped really short. They also had matching tattoos on their arms. _Huh, must be some sort of club or something..._ I thought. Swimming back towards the shore, I tried not to make many movements so I wouldn't draw their attention but of course my luck would be that a younger boy would see me. He didn't look like part of the gang mainly because he wasn't shirtless and his hair was long. I saw him look at me for a while and he turned and mentioned something to the group before heading towards me. _Crap..._ I thought, and

I quickly walked towards the safety of the trees. Just as I made it to the first couple of trees I heard him cry out. "Hey! Wait up!"

Muttering a few swearwords I turned around and smiled up at the approaching boy. "Hey! What's a pretty girl like you doing at the beach all by yourself?" he asked once he reached me.

"Just hanging out." I replied, deciding that I had nothing to hide,

"Well... I hate to be rude, but aren't you supposed to be in school right now?" he said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Hey! Don't be so quick to judge!" I snapped playfully, "I don't start school till tomorrow... so.. I decided why not explore the sights before I'm doomed for a sad school-filled life." by this time I was rambling, hoping that my over talkativeness would drive him off but when I tapped into his emotions I saw that I was just making him more excited.

"Well... if you don't mind, I think I'm going to head back home. My dad can be pretty strict, even if I haven't been here for more than a day." I started to step around him when as I took my first step away he grabbed my hand.

"Wait! Would you at least tell me your name?" he asked, his big chocolate brown eyes burning into mine.

"It's Lily." I replied, mentally slapping myself for not making up a fake name.

"Oh, cool! I'm Jacob! Well, see you around Lily!" and with that, he was jogging back to the group of boys.

**(A/N: Well! There's the end to chapter five! I don't think that I had any translations in this one either. But if I did, you can just go to Google Translate and copy and paste it. I decided to upload the first five chapters so you could actually go somewhere in the story. Let me know if you want me to continue or I'm probably just gonna trash it. Reviews are appreciated but not required! Thanks!)**


	6. Confrontations

Ch. 6; Confrontations

Sighing, I walked slowly back into the woods and as soon as I was in deep enough, I took off as fast as I could. It was already getting dark and I knew that my family would be home by now and not too happy with me for leaving. Sure enough, as I walked through the front door, all seven of them were standing there with their arms crossed over their chests. "Where have you been?" Esme questioned, her eyebrows narrowing down at me.

I squirmed uncomfortably, "Well... since it was so sunny outside, I thought that maybe I could go out and enjoy the rays so I went for a run and stopped at a beach for a while..." I admitted, scuffling my feet and looking at the floor, like a little kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Which beach?" Carlisle asked, concern flashing across his face.

"Um... I'm not sure... it wasn't local.. there wasn't anyone there until I got out of the water and it was completely cloudy." I said, "I think it had a funky name... two words I know that... Le Posh I think... or something like that."

"La Push?" Jasper said, his eyebrows raising.

I snapped my head up, "Yeah, that's the one, really nice beach. Not a lot of visitors though... I wonder why..."

"That's because it's a private beach." Rosalie snorted, smiling down at me, "What did the people say when they saw you on their beach?"

"Um... nothing really just as I was leaving a guy that looked maybe sixteen or seventeen came up and started to chat me up. Really tan, muscly, long black hair..." I replied absent mindlessly fiddling with my fingernails.

"And they didn't yell at you?" Emmett said surprised,

"No... Should they have?" I asked, looking at everybody confused.

"Well... yes. The people down at the reserve don't really like us. According to them we are the reason for their sufferings." Alice said, looking at me with an intent stare.

"Oh... Well we had a civil conversation, and I think that he even invited me back..." I trailed off, thinking over those moments.

"Well... it seems you didn't affect anything today. But just to let you know, you probably aren't aloud on that beach anymore." Carlisle said, rubbing his eyes, "Well it's been a long day, why don't you go up and go to bed?"

"I'll walk you up!" Alice declared, then, taking me by the arm, she pulled me up the stairs. I felt someone staring at me the whole way up.

She threw open the doors to my room and skipped in then jumped onto the bed. "So... What exactly happened today? All I know is that we left early in the morning and when we returned home, you weren't there."  
>"Um, actually all that happened today is what I said downstairs..." I said, "Sorry, I wasn't withholding any information... even if I did you all would know I was lying..."<p>

"Darn. I was hoping for some juicy details... Anyway! Edward seemed pretty upset when we got home and you weren't there... I wonder why..." Alice said, then she stared off into space her eyes glazing over.

"Don't know." I replied stiffly, but the truth was, when she said that, my stomach felt like a ton of butterflies were fluttering around.

"Did something happen to you guys that none of us know about?" She questioned, taking my hand.

I laughed nervously, withdrawing my hand. "Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Well... whenever you walk into the room a little smile flashes across his face and he always looks guilty when he sees me looking at him. And then, when I ask him about it, he just says he was thinking about something that happened to him a long time ago."

Smiling, I flopped onto my bed and sighed, "Really?" I said casually, but inside I was squealing like a little girl.

"Yeah.. so when you say nothing's happened it looks as if he's like obsessed with you or something."

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing. I probably just remind him of someone." I brushed it off, but still internally grinning. Picking up all of the clothes off the floor, I turned to Alice and smirked, "You know, I think I'm going to use this information. Thanks Alice!"

"Oh no Lily, please don't mess with Edward. He's going through so much right now, and I don't think he could take anymore stress." Alice pleaded, rushing up and grabbing my arm.

I pulled away and smiled up at her, then put my hands behind my back and crossed my fingers. "Of course I won't Alice, I'm not that mean! You won't have to worry about me, I wouldn't even know how to use that information anyway..."

"Well... alright. But please don't..." she repeated, staring at me intently. She walked out of the room and wished me goodnight.

Sighing, I changed into a nightgown and slipped under my covers_. So, Eddie's still likes me... Huh?_ I thought; a grin spreading across my face._ Well, if he's going to try and make my life hell, then I'm going to give him a taste of his own medicine. _And with that thought, I drifted off to a beautifully dream filled sleep.

When I woke up the next morning it took me a little bit to remember what all happened yesterday. I had to go to school today. That just crashed down on me like a ton of bricks. _Is this how all teenagers feel in the morning? _I wondered to myself. Grumbling, I stumbled my way over to my closet, and started to pick out my outfit when I remembered my plan for Eddie. Grinning from ear to ear, I put my original outfit, (a long summer dress with white ruffles on the bottom and chest) away and grabbed a mini-skirt that was white with black horizontal stripes and went to halfway down my thigh, and a plain white tee tucked inside it that had a scoop neckline. Then I accessorized by putting on the necklace Aro gave me and a pair of golden hoop earrings. Then, scrounging around in my closet, I pulled out a pair of strap black high heels so I looked a bit taller. And finally, I grabbed a black jacket and a black leather purse and filled it with a little bag of pencils and folders and things like that. Looking at myself in the vanity, I applied some various gray eyeshadows around my eyes, and then added a little bit of black eyeliner. Finally, I put on a little lip gloss so my lips would shimmer. Deciding to let my hair go naturally curly seeing how much I loved the way they just formed perfect curls. Giving myself a once over, I picked up my bag and walked out the door. First I went into Alice's door and knocked twice. Again, within a split second, the door was opened, and I was pulled in. "Oh my goodness! You look fantastic! How did you get your hair to do that!" Alice gushed, pushing me down into one of the seats in her room. "But anyway, you do look amazing."

After I talked to her for a while, my stomach started to growl and the back of my throat started to burn a bit. "Uh-oh. Time for me to get some fuel." I joked, standing up, "I'll meet you down there okay?" then I walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. When I got there it was empty and I glanced at the clock. It was only 5:30. They probably won't be coming down for another half hour. So I grabbed a couple pancakes from the fridge and heated it up in the microwave. After I finished eating, I walked into the bathroom and made sure I didn't get any syrup all over my face. When I glanced at the clock again it said 6:00 am. Grinning with excitement, I walked into the main room and sat down on the piano bench. I started to mess with the keys for a while until I remembered one of my most favorite pieces on the piano. The "Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven. I just let myself go and fell right into the music I wasn't even aware I had an audience behind me... that was... until when I finished they started clapping. I spun around really fast to see my whole family, minus Edward, standing there smiling. "Wow! That was amazing Lils! How did you learn to play?" Alice cried, clapping her hands together and reminding me of a little child.

"Well.. I just got bored one day, and sat down in front of a piano and started to play..." I said, feeling my face flush, and scuffing my foot on the floor.

"I think that Edward has some competition now!" Emmett said, grinning down at me. I smiled back and stood. "Speaking of Edward. Where is he?" I asked looking around for him.

"Oh, he went and picked up Bella for school. So we'll be taking Rosalie's car." Alice spoke up. "Oh, alright! So when are we leaving?" I asked looking around at everybody.

"Right now if you want." Rosalie said, taking a jacket out of a closet and pulling it on. "OK cool! I need to find all of my classes anyway." I replied shrugging on my jacket too. I walked over to my family and gave a hug to Esme and planted a kiss on Carlisle's cheek then we all walked out the door. "Bye sweetheart! Have a good first day!" Esme called from the door, waving her hand above her head. I waved back and Rosalie drove the car away. It was a tight fit but somehow we managed to fit all five of us into her car. On the way over, everyone told me about the classes that I would be having. Thankfully, I was put in almost every class with Alice and I even had two with Jasper and Emmett! After showing me around, I went to my locker and put all of the things I wouldn't need till later away. Then I headed off to my homeroom. Just as I made it to the door, I heard car doors slamming and a bunch of people begin to talk. Getting more and more nervous by the minute, I braced myself for the wave of blood-lust to sink in, but I never felt a thing... and then, the entire class was filled with young humans, and my throat didn't burn in the slightest.I _did_ however feel a ton emotions running around the room. From nervousness, to excitement was all throughout the entire classroom. And I couldn't tell if it was because of just being at school or because of me. I quickly glanced around and I could already count ten people staring at me. Feeling completely paranoid I turned and sat upright in my seat and pulled out one of my favorite books. _Romeo and Juliet_ I was halfway through a chapter when I felt someone come up to me and they cleared their throat. I looked up and saw that someone was standing right in front of me. It was a boy with a pair of black suit pants and a nice light blue long-sleeved dress shirt with a matching tie. His whole personality screamed, "nerd" but I smiled up at him and closed my book. "Uh, hello." I said, a little confused why someone would want to talk to me. "Hi! You're new here right?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"...Yes? I moved here on Monday." I replied hesitantly.

"Oh, well I'm Eric Yorkie. The eyes and ears of this school. And if there's anything you need help with, don't hesitate to ask me." he said, sitting in the empty chair beside me.

"Hi Eric. My name is Lillian Hale. Pleasure to meet you." I said, holding out my hand for him to shake.

Eric's face suddenly looked perplexed and paled quite a bit. "H-Hale? You mean, you're related to the Cullen's?" he stuttered, automatically scooting his chair back a bit.

I laughed, "What's wrong? You afraid I'm going to bite?" I teased, smiling up at the cowering boy.

"N-No. But it's just. Normally your family doesn't talk to anyone. Like, ever. And it's a bit strange that you're talking to me now." he explained, looking more and more worried by the second.

"Well, I assure you that I am nothing like what my family is like. And honestly, if I could only talk to them I would go mad! I mean, don't get me wrong they're great and all, but sometimes they're.. a bit too intense." I rambled, smiling the whole time. _I'm making my first friend!_ I thought to myself. We talked until the bell rang, so he had to go sit in his assigned seat. I stood just as the teacher walked in and sat down in his desk, sighing heavily. I confidently walked up to his desk and flashed a perfect white smile at him. "Hello. My name is Lillian Hale." I said, and as soon as I said my last name hushed whispers erupted and an enormous wave of excitement came from the class. It was unbearable for me. I winced just a bit and continued on, "And I'd hate to cause a disruption, but I don't know where it is I would be sitting."

Immediately, the teacher straightened himself up and held out a hand, "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Hale. I am Mr. Reid, you can go ahead and take whatever seat you would like, seeing that there isn't much to pick from." he gestured to the seats behind me and I flashed another smile before I took all of my things and set them next to the empty seat next to Eric. I gave him a small smile and pulled out my book again and began to read once more. And then, homeroom seemed to have flown by and the bell was ringing. Eric immediately stood and offered an arm, "Do you want me to escort you to your next class?" he offered, smiling hopefully.

I smiled back and put my arm around his, "Of course good sir, lead on!" I laughed, and grabbed all of my books. We headed down the hall with plenty of people staring at us. For one, I was the new girl, _and _I was related to the Cullen's. And two, it probably looked odd a six foot something guy leading a girl that looked like she was five foot with heels on. So yeah, we were stared at. But I didn't mind, I just kept chatting to Eric and when we reached my door, I turned and thanked him and walked inside. This is one of the two classes I have with Jasper and Emmett. "Hey Shorty!" Emmett called from across the room. I smiled and waved back before making my way over to them. "Hey guys how's it going?" I asked, sitting in between both of them.

"Pretty good actually, Mrs. Goff was sick today so we had a sub! No pop quiz!" Emmett smiled, flipping through his textbook. Just then our teacher walked in and we immediately got started. The next few classes flew by and suddenly it was lunch. As I was waiting in line I felt a tap on my shoulder turning around I looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes. "Hi! I'm Mike Newton!" the boy said, holding out a hand to me.

I hesitantly took it and gave it a shake. "Lillian Hale, pleasure to meet you." I replied, half-smiling up at him. "So, how's your first day been here?" he asked, grin getting wider. "Uh. Pretty good actually not too much homework, met a lot of new people. Even made a couple friends." I said, trying to get away but trying to not be rude. We both got our food and paid for our trays and Mike kept trying to talk to me and he still wouldn't get the hint. "Well... I guess I'll see you around." I said, turning away. "Uh, yeah see you later Lillian!" he called, but I was already halfway across the cafeteria.

I slammed my tray down onto the table and making all my siblings look up at me. "Is that boy always that annoying?" I asked looking around at my table.

"Who? Newton? Yeah, he's always like that. He did the same thing to Bella when she first got here. But trust me all you have to do is find a guy real quick and he'll leave you alone." Emmett said, laughing a bit as I viciously tore into my salad.

I laughed darkly, "Yeah, sorry Emmett but I don't think that a relationship could work here unless you know any other people like us in this town." I said, fiddling with my locket.

Alice saw me playing with my locket and looked at me confusedly, "Hey Lil, where did you get that locket?" she questioned, staring at it. And of course, after she asks, everybody else looks up at me.

I felt my face flush up and immediately covered it. "Oh, an old friend gave it to me just after I turned." I mumbled, going back to eating again. Thankfully, Alice let it drop but I got a feeling that she was going to question me about it later. Trying to think of something to make the atmosphere less tense I looked around. "Hey, where's Edward and Bella?" I asked.

"Oh, they're eating at a separate table over there." Rosalie huffed, pointing to a table in one of the corners. I was confused by this. "Why don't they just sit with us or with Bella's friends. I'm sure neither of us would mind an extra person." I said, still looking at the way Eddie was protectively hovering around her. It was as if he was afraid that somebody was going to try and take her away from him.

"Speak for yourself." Rosalie muttered to herself, but still loud enough for me to hear. Poking at her uneaten food she stood. "Well, are you all ready to go?" she asked, and picked up her tray.

The other followed her action and resentfully I did the same. We all walked to the washing station, and when we passed the table that Eric was eating at, he gave a wave at me and I smiled and waved back. Rosalie shot me a strange look while Jasper and Emmett just smirked. The next class I had, I had all of my siblings in it which was apparently very surprising. So as soon as we stepped in the classroom everything became quiet. My siblings just kept walking forward and took their seats in the back, but I went up and sat in the front right next to Eric. I smiled up at him and we both started talking normally, but I could feel five sets of eyes staring at me and they were all feeling the exact thing, confusion. I glanced back and sure enough, all of them were looking at me uncertainly. I smiled at them and turned back to Eric and started talking again. "So anyways, I wanted you to meet all of my friends later after school. Would you be alright with that?" Eric asked me, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Yeah sure! But... I may need a ride home..." I said, blushing a bit. Eric only laughed, "That won't be a problem, I have a car."

"Okay great! Well, where should I meet you after school?" I asked, opening up my textbook just as the teacher walked in. "Just meet me out front of the school." Eric whispered, then focusing his attention on the class. I thought it was pretty strange how the teenagers thought that the school day dragged on forever. Because for me, it was flying by.

Now, it was the end of the day, and I was worrying about what I was going to say to my family. I mean, I can't just walk up and say,_ Hey guys, I'm going to go hang out with some humans. Don't wait up for me!_ No, that wouldn't work at all. So as I walked to my locker I felt like something wasn't right. I reached my locker, put in my combination, and just as I shut it. There was someone standing there. He was rather tall and immediately, I knew that he was a vampire. Of course, the bright red eyes gave him away. He had a head of thick black hair and he smiled down at me. "Greetings Lillian Montgomery. I am Felix. The Volturi wishes to have a conference with you." he said, wanting to get this over with. I could tell.

"Well, you're going to have to tell the Volturi that I have nothing to tell them. And that I am in school so whatever it is they want is going to have to be postponed." I replied icily, glaring up at him.

Felix reached out and gently held the locket that was dangling from my neck. "I see you still wear this. Aro was having his doubts about you."

"Whatever _Aro_ thinks about me is none of his business!" I snapped, taking the locket away from him.

"Well, I shall deliver your message. Is there anything else you would like to tell them?" he questioned, straightening up.

"Yes. Give Caius and Marcus my regards." I replied coolly, emphasizing the names.

"...But not Aro?" he asked,

"Yes. Not Aro."

Felix bowed and then looked me in the eye. "It was a pleasure talking to you Ms. Montgomery. I hope to see you in the future."

I smiled and then spoke, "Actually, it's Ms. Hale now. I changed my name once I moved here."

He nodded then turned and walked away. I watched him leave then waiting a few minutes to come out so it didn't look suspicious, I made my way over to Rosalie's car. "Hey guys?" I said, smiling up at them.

"Yeah Shorty?" Emmett said, looking up at me. I shuffled my feet before trying to speak, but thankfully, Alice saved me.

"Oh of course you can go and hang out with your friends Lil. Just don't come back too late." She smiled, and waved me away.

I smiled at her and then to everyone else, "Thanks guys I'll see you later okay?" then I turned and walked over to where Eric was talking to a tall girl with long light brown hair. I skipped up to Eric and tapped him on the shoulder. "So... what are we doing today?" I asked.

Eric smiled and then turned to me, "Well, I figured you could meet everybody and then we all could go out to eat. So, Lillian, this is Angela Weber. She is the photographer of the school's newspaper." he gestured to the tall girl.

"Hi! I'm Lillian!" I said, holding out a hand to her. She shook it hesitantly, then smiled down at me. "Hi Lillian. It's nice to meet you." she said in a sweet voice. I smiled then turned to Eric, is there anyone else?" I asked, looking around for more people.

"Uh, yeah. There's still Mike, Jessica, Tyler, and Bella. But you probably know Bella already."

"Yeah, I met her this Sunday." I said, flipping my hair out of my eyes. "She's... nice. A bit quiet, but nice."

Just then, Mike, and a girl with curly dark brown hair walked up. "Hey Lillian! What are you doing here?" Mike asked, taking a step towards me.

I started to answer but Eric cut in, "_I, _was introducing her to some of my friends. But I see you've already met. Have you met Jessica Lillian?" he asked me.

"No, I don't believe I have. Pleasure to meet you Jessica." I said, holding out my hand.

The girl named Jessica stared at my had for a second before taking it and giving it a small shake. "So, you're actually _related _to the Cullen's?" she asked, excitement showing through her face that she was trying to keep casual.

"Um, yeah I am. Rosalie and Jasper are my older brother and sister." I said, feeling my face get a little red as I said this. Thankfully, Eric saved us from the awkwardness, and cleared his throat. "So, who wants to go out to eat?" he asked, clapping his hands together. And as if on cue, my stomach started to growl. Everyone laughed, and they all said they were in for a bite to eat. We all loaded into a boy named Tyler's van. And headed over to a place called The Carver Cafe. It was pretty nice actually and it wasn't that crowded so we were able to get a seat right away. Halfway through the meal Jessica brought up my family again. "So Lillian... What's it like being related to the Cullen's?" she asked, taking a bite of her salad.

I swallowed the food I was chewing and thought for a minute. After I swallowed I carefully answered. "Well... It's... nice. They're... very interesting people. But to me they're like any other kind of family." I said, and smiled up at her.

"Well, what do you mean by interesting?" she pushed, I sighed just loud enough to hear it and smiled a little, "Well, like they have certain qualities that make them unique. Like for instance, Jasper has this personality that makes it so you could never be mad at him or even around him. And Alice, she is amazing when it comes to fashion. Rosalie, is _the_ best hairstylist you will_ ever _meet, and Emmett is the best at fighting techniques, but he's so lovable I doubt that he's ever had to use them. And Eddie, oh my you should see him play the piano. It's so amazing to just stand there and listen." I said, looking at particularly no-one.

It got pretty quite after I spoke and I don't know if it was because they were thinking about what I said, or if they didn't know what there was _to _talk about. "So, are we ready to go?" I asked, looking around at everyone's empty plates. They all agreed and we payed and went. When we got back to the high school, I found Eric and we both walked back to his car. But then as soon as I opened my door, I heard Mike call from across the parking lot, "Hey Eric! Wait up!" he jogged over to Eric's side of the door and began to talk, "Hey, would you mind dropping me off too? My car won't start and I don't have another way to get home." he said, scratching his ear. I noticed too that when he spoke, that his left eye was twitching a bit too.

_Oh my gosh, he's _lying! I thought to myself as he climbed into the back of Eric's car. _Why would he lie when he has a car to drive himself home?_ The ride to my house was a bit awkward seeing how Eric looked upset for some reason, and Mike kept glancing from Eric to me constantly. Other than me giving Eric directions, the whole car-ride was completely silent. When we pulled up into the driveway of my house I turned myself to Eric. "Thanks for dropping me off, and letting me come to dinner with you." I said smiling.

Eric blushed and rubbed his neck, "It wasn't a problem. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Totally! See you later. Bye Mike, nice meeting you." I said then shut the door before Mike could even speak.

Walking painfully slow up to my house so I wouldn't look suspicious, I waited till I heard them turn onto the main road before I sped up and went inside. Carefully shutting the door, I quietly hung up my jacket an purse before tiptoeing up to my room. Once I was safely inside, I breathed a sigh of relief and quietly shut the door. Before I could even turn around, I heard a male voice call out, "Have a good time?"

**(A/N: Well! What do you think? Is it any good? Getting better? I won't know what I need to do unless you tell me so if you want, go ahead and write me a review. Thanks!)**


	7. Goodbyes

Ch. 7; Goodbyes

I spun around and crouched, ready to attack. But once I sensed who it was I immediately stood up and shook my head a bit. "Edward? What are you doing in my room?" I asked confused.

"I think the more important question is, what are _you _doing _here?_" he said, standing up and striding over to me, "What happened? You weren't supposed to become like this. To be a monster. You were supposed to live a _normal _life! Grow up! Get married, have kids!" he said, frustration edging on his voice.

"Well, obviously fate didn't like the idea of me living a normal life because _here I am._" I said through gritted teeth. I couldn't believe him! I thought he was happy to see me! Happy to see his best friend!

"What I want to know is _how _this happened. _How _did you turn into this? When? How? Was it Carlisle? Oh, if he did, I'm going to have to have a few words with hi-" I cut him off.

"Carlisle didn't change me." I said quickly, because I could tell that he was a few seconds away from running down the hallway and ripping Carlisle's head off. "I'll answer your questions. I was turned on the day I last saw you. I was walking to your room and I met a man on the stairwell. He was foreign I could tell that right away. Well anyway, after we said goodbye I went and saw you. When I left he found me again, crying in the stairs, and he said that he would take me to get me something to eat and then walk you home. Well I asked where we were going and he suddenly became really tense and shouted at me in Italian. Then he pulled me into a dark alley..." I was crying by this point. And I took a shuddered breath and continued, "Well, then he changed me, and when I woke up, I was in a whole different country and after he saw me once he left. Not permanently but I was so scared..." I sobbed, and Edward came forward and wrapped an arm around me. He made shushing noises and stroked my hair. "Who was the man?" he asked calmly.

I wouldn't speak. He shook me a little, "Lily. Who. Was. The. Man?" he repeated angrily.

I whispered his name so softly even he couldn't hear it. "What?" he asked.

I took another deep breath and was about to speak a little louder when I chickened out. "I. I. I never learned his name." I whispered. Still shaking, but I looked up at Edward and his face was twisted in rage. "Edward?" I asked, suddenly feeling scared, "Edward? What are you thinking?" I asked him, starting to get a little scared.

"Don't worry Lily. I'm going to find that bastard. And when I do, well. You won't ever have to worry about him again." He growled. "Eddie, don't do anything foolish." I warned, grabbing his chin, and making it so he was looking directly into my eyes. We stared at each other for a while and then his eyes started to close and lean towards me. I mimicked his actions and then he gently kissed my lips. I felt sparks fly and then he quickly pulled away. "I-I-I. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have- I need to go." he said, then flitted out of the room. Leaving me alone and confused.

The next morning, I woke up about around four in the morning. I walked over to my closet and looked at all of the things that would suit me for a long day of traveling, then running. I settled on a mid-calf, flowing yellow sundress with a light brown jacket. I threw on a pair of brown Mary-Janes then slipped out the door. Then, I cautiously crept up to Carlisle's study. Knocking quietly on the door twice, I heard him call enter and I opened the door. Carlisle was sitting at his desk with paperwork surrounding him. "You wanted to see me Lily?" he called, not bothering to look up.

I mustered up the courage and spoke, "Yes, I would like to see if it was up to you that if I took some time to get away." I spoke clearly.

His head immediately snapped up. "Lily. You're not-"

"Oh no!" I laughed, knowing what he was thinking. He thought that I needed to get away for the same reason that Edward needed to get away. "I just think I need a break. All this change is getting to me. A new home, new town, new people, school. I just need some time to be alone and get away from it all. Maybe go hunting and see if I can get a grizzly or something." I rambled, hesitantly smiling at him.

Carlisle scratched his head for a moment, then looked up at me. "Where is it exactly that you would want to go?" he asked, looking deep into my eyes.

I squirmed a bit and scuffed my shoe on the floor, "I wasn't exactly sure but I was thinking that maybe go to Canada for a while, and maybe, just _maybe, _go to Italy to visit." I said the last part really quick hoping, that he wouldn't catch it.

"Lillian, I know that you're upset that Aro hasn't made contact with you at all, but I don't think that it's the wisest choice to go back to Italy just yet." he cautioned, looking at me sadly.

"Alright, what if I don't go to Italy and just go to France and London? I just really need some time away right now."

Carlisle sighed and then he took out a little card. "Here's all you'll need for this kind of trip I keep a couple around just in case things like this pop up. I'll set up some arrangements for a two-way trip to Europe and back while you go pack and tell the others. Tell Esme first, she'll be the hardest, and she'll give you some cash for this."

I ran up and gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much." I whispered, burying my head into his shoulder.

He smoothed down my hair and whispered a reply then I took the card and walked out of the room and down to Carlisle's and Esme's room. Entering quietly, I walked quietly up to Esme, who had her back turned away from me. "Esme?" I called,walking up from behind.

She spun around and smiled at me, "Hello dear. What can I help you with? I'm afraid I'm not very good at hair or make-up, but I can try my best!" she laughed, a smiled down at me.

My heart sank. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought. Even though, I've only known them for a few days, they have become my family, the people I could go to whenever I had a problem. And leaving them, was going to be a hell of a lot harder now that I know them. "Actually Esme... I don't need help with my hair or make-up... I needed to tell you something." I said, tears threatening to fall down my eyes.

Immediately, concern was on her face, "What's the matter dear? Is anything wrong?" I frowned and looked up at her. "Well, Carlisle told me to come and tell you that I'll be leaving for a while. I don't know when I'll be back but I won't be gone forever." I said, not wanting to look her in the eye.

"Oh." was all she replied, "Well, let me get you some cash for the road, and don't you forget to eat right and sleep regularly, or so help me, I will come and find you and drag you back home." she threatened, trying to get the atmosphere less depressing.

I smiled and hugged her, "Thank you for being such a good mom about this." I said she pulled away and smiled, "Well, some of us need to learn to keep their cool in tough situations."

After I received about $500 dollars from her, I left the room, but not without hugging her one last time. Then, I went back into my room and packed all of my old dresses in one suitcase, then putting all my new clothes into a different suitcase. When I finished packing, I picked up all the little things that were laying around on the floor then I shut and locked it, even though I know that as soon as I was gone, Edward would come in and look to see if he could find some clues. I set both of my suitcases at the front door then walked back to Carlisle's Study. He was sitting there in the same position, but this time, he had a laptop sitting in front of him and when he looked up, he held out a little booklet and what looked like a ticket sticking out of the top. I walked forward confidently and gently took the booklet out of his hand. "Is this my...?" I asked,

"Yes, this is your passport and a two-way ticket to Paris France and back. Also in there, I stuck your birth certificate in case you're taking in and asked for that sort of thing." he said, then he turned and stood. "I'm going to miss you Lily. Are you sure you can't stay? Even for a while?"

I rushed forward and hugged him tightly, "Don't worry I plan on being back in December. So I can come back with all of these super nice Christmas presents!" I said, smiling up at him brightly.

He smiled back, and then stepped away and cleared his throat. "Well, I think it's time that you go and tell your brothers and sisters."

I nodded, and turned away. "Bye Dad. I'll see you later. I'll write every week and call everyday. I promise." he nodded, and then I exited the room. Making my way down the hallway, I was attacked by a little blob with short black hair. "I'm going to miss you _so _much!" Alice said, squeezing me even tighter. I patted her back sympathetically, "I'm going to miss you too Alice. But I promise I'll call everyday."

She let me go and then took my hand. "You'll need the comfort." she told me, and we both set off for the main room.

When we got there Esme and Carlisle were already sitting on the couch, and the rest of my family were sitting or standing around them. But what I thought what was strange was that Edward wasn't there. I was about to ask when Carlisle spoke up, "I told them that you had some news to tell them so you wouldn't have to try and find them all." he explained, smiling encouragingly.

I thanked him with a smile then turned my attention back to my siblings. "Well, I'm really not sure how to start this so... here it goes. I'm leaving." I said bluntly.

Immediately, Rosalie was on her feet and her face was upset. "What do you mean you're _leaving_?" she demanded. The only ones that looked calm but a little upset were Jasper and Emmett. "Well, when I say I'm leaving. I don't mean permanently. I mean, I'm taking a vacation. I just need a break from all of this change. It's sort of getting to me. So, I'm just going to be gone about a month or two. No big deal."

Rosalie snorted, and Jasper spoke up before her mouth could get her into trouble, "Where will you be going Lillian?"

I pondered this for a moment before answering, "Well, I'm definitely going to Paris for a while. But after that it's all up in the air." So it was a vague answer but I wasn't lying! Just then Emmett stood, took two big intimidating steps towards me and then enveloped me into a humungous bear hug. "I'll miss you Shorty! Make sure you get me one of those beret things from France, I've always told Jasper I'd look good in them and now I have chance to show him." he joked, then set me on the ground. I hesitantly walked towards Rosalie and held out my arms. To my surprise she rushed forward and hugged me tight. "Just, be safe alright?" she whispered.

I nodded and pulled away. I walked right up to Jasper and hugged him. "Just think about the talk we're going to have after I get back!" I said into his ear. He chuckled and hugged me tighter.

I could feel the tears threatening to spill over my eyes so I stood up straight, then headed for the door. "Bye guys! I love you." I called from the door. Then, I picked up my bags and went out the door.

**(A/N: Well, this is a short chapter. And the reason it is, is because I'm hoping that the next one will be long enough to make up for this one. Well, if you have any questions at all, just write a review or something.. I really don't know! The reviews are appreciated but not mandatory! Thanks!)**


	8. Travels, Meetings, and Romance

Ch. 8; Travels, Meetings, and Heartbreak.

I had already spoken with Carlisle, and when I went out, I went straight to Carlisle's car and looked at the ignition. Sure enough, his keys were in, and a little note was taped onto the steering wheel. I loaded all of my belongings into the trunk of the car and pulled out. Then once I was well out of the town, I pulled out the note and started to read:

_ Lillian,_

_ I wanted to tell you that you are the closest thing that I have to call a daughter, so if you're ever in trouble, don't question yourself to call me. There's about $1000 in the glove box if you run out of cash early and then as soon as_

_that happens come straight home! And make sure that you are eating healthy and are getting enough sleep each night. I don't want to have to come find you and force a funnel down your throat but I will! Anyway, I want you to have fun on this trip. Don't be too shy to make some new friends. I know a place in Paris where there's a huge colony of vampires called the Claude colony. And they're all friendly too. They won't judge you for who you are and what you do. So, humor me and go give them a visit. If you do decide to visit them, there's another letter in this envelope for the leader to read to know it's really me sending you to them. Remember that I love you and that I'm only a phone call away. _

_ Love, _

_ Carlisle._

I read it over a couple more times and tears were just rolling down my face. I sniffed a couple times and then stepped on the gas. I had a plane to catch in two hours so I could make it to New York.

I made it to the Port Angeles' Airport with ten minutes to find my plane and get aboard before it flies away. After parking my car, I rushed up to the door, and straight up to the assistance desk. "Hello." I said, setting all my bags on the ground, "I need to find my flight and I believe it's going to depart soon so I'm in a bit of a hurry." I explained nicely, even flashing a sweet smile.

She looked up at me once from her magazine and then went right back to it. "If you would like to catch your flight you probably should tell me where it is you're going." she stated from behind the pages.

Since my_ very_ emotional departure with my family was recent, my emotions were a bit spent. So when I was actually getting lip from the _help_ service, I became a bit upset. "Put. The magazine. _Down." _I said through clenched teeth.

Immediately, the girl straightened up, and put the magazine on the desk. Her eyes looked a bit dazed and she looked like she wasn't completely with it anymore. "Now, I want you to take me to flight B102, and drop off my bags at the drop off zone."

She nodded her head once and went around and picked up all of my bags. "Right this way." she said, and it almost sounded like a recording. We walked down the airport and she dropped off my bags and then took me to where the passengers would board. "Thank you." I said, getting a little more of my temper under control. She nodded again and walked away. I followed her and then all of a sudden, she stopped shook her head and looked around wildly.

Thinking that she must have been hit by like a fly or something. I walked up to the attendant and smiled up at her. "Hello. I'd like to board this plane please. Here's my ticket." I showed her it and she smiled and motioned for her to follow me. "I can't believe you got Meredith to help you find your plane with her. She really isn't the nicest person employed here." the attendant said, laughing a bit as if she was thinking of a private joke.

"Yeah, I was surprised too. I thought I would be wondering the airport for hours!" I said, now smiling along with her. We made polite conversation until I found the seat I would be sitting in. I had to laugh now that I actually looked at my ticket. Leave it to Carlisle to book a first class flight. And I guess I was the only person that bought a first class ticket because I was the only person in that class. The flight over was really smooth and I was able to finish reading two books and about three crossword puzzles.

As I stepped off the plane I looked around and I saw that due to a storm out at sea, my flight was delayed for a few hours. Thinking that it would be a good idea, I checked in my bags and whipped out my phone and dialed home. After the first few rings, a familiar voice came on the line. "Cullen residence." Rosalie said in a bored tone.

"Hey Rosie, what's going on?" I said casually, even though on the inside I was screaming.

"Oh my gosh, Lillian! how are you? We weren't expecting a call until tomorrow! Has something happened? Are you alright?" she said rapidly, obviously worried.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, I just thought I should call. My flight is delayed for two hours due to a storm. I wish it would just go away already." I mumbled, and then, as soon as I said those words a lady on the intercom came on. "Flight B102 to Marseille, France is back on schedule. Flight B102 to Marseille, France is back on schedule."

I turned my attention back to Rosalie. "Hey Rosie, I've got to go. My flight was just put back on schedule. I'll talk to you later OK?" I shut my phone and walked back into the plane. It looked like was going to be the only person in first class until I felt someone enter the compartment. I turned around in my seat and saw a young man with short dark brown hair and-. I stopped breathing for a second. He had a set of the deepest red eyes. They were so deep they could pass of as a deep brown. I sunk lower into my seat hoping he would sit on the other side of the compartment. But of course, knowing my luck he walked right over to me and smiled, "Hi, I'd hate to bother you but seeing that we're the only ones on this thing, I was wondering if you would like some company for the trip." he said in a perfect gentlemanly tone. And I could detect a small amount of a french accent.

I sat up straight and smiled up at him. "Sure!" I said in a happy voice. And I moved over one more seat so that he could take his. After he settled I decided to make conversation. "My name is Lillian. Nice to meet you." I said, and held out a hand to shake.

He took it and shook it gently, "Nice to meet you Lillian. My name is Leon." I smiled and settled into my seat a little more. "So, are you from France?" I asked casually.

"Ah, you could tell? Yeah, sometimes my accent sneaks through, I was born and raised there. I was just visiting some friends in America. What are you doing in Paris?" he asked, turning the tables to me.

"Well, I recently moved in with my recently acquired family, not through marriage though, through adoption. And I just needed a break." I said, smiling a little.

"I see, and how do you feel living with vampires?" he asked casually,

I froze. How and the heck did he know about my family? I mean, it's not like I even looked like a vampire in the slightest! "What? What do you mean?" I asked, deciding to play dumb.

"Oh don't be daft Lillian, I could smell them on you as soon as I stepped on this plane." he said, narrowing his eyes at me. "What I don't know is how a human could stay alive in a house with vampires."

"Well, if I may. It really isn't any of your business if I can survive in a house with vampires. And I'll let you know I can survive quite well with them. Seeing I _am_ one!" I said, almost losing my temper.

"You- you're a vampire?" he asked bewildered, "But how? Your eyes! They aren't even a normal color! What is it you drink?"

"Well, I believe that is getting a bit personal. Especially for someone who behaved so rudely to me." I said, turning away from him and giving him the cold shoulder.

"Hey look, I'm sorry. But you have to admit that if you almost found a human that was interacting with vampires and he or she was completely safe, you'd be a little interested too." he said, looking a bit defensive.

I squared my shoulders. "Well if you _must _know, I've seen a human be in a relationship with a vampire for about a week now, and she looks like she's doing fine!" I snapped, digging through my bag and pulling out a magazine.

He touched my shoulder and I shrugged it off. "Oh, come on Lillian, don't be mad at me! I was just curious! It's not like I was making fun of anyone or anything!" he pleaded, but I just gave him the cold shoulder.

We rode in silence the whole trip. I was able to sketch a few things on the plane but it was a bit difficult for me to draw when the plane hit turbulence. Finally, the plane landed and a voice came on telling us that it was now safe for us to exit the plane. I rushed off as soon as possible and unfortunately, on my way out a hand caught my arm. I looked up and saw that it was Leon. "What do you want Leon?" I asked rudely, glaring up at him.

He looked confused for a second then shook his head. "I just wanted to tell you that if you ever need a place to stay, you can always come and see me and my family. We're a little bit outside of Paris, and I'm sure that they would love to meet you." he let go and walked away. I rolled my eyes and looked around for the man that was going to take me to my hotel. I found him holding up a little sign with my name on it. I walked right up to him and told him that I was in quite a hurry and that the sooner we get to the hotel, the better. He nodded and we set off on a quick pace... for a human. To me, it was excruciatingly slow, but I kept a happy little smile on my face the entire time.

It took us fifteen minutes to get from the airport to The Sofitel Marseille Vieux Port, but when we pulled up to it. It was completely beautiful! I went up to the desk and checked in then relaxed in my luxury suite for a while. After taking a quick nap, I decided that it would be a good time to call my family.

The phone rang for a while, then I heard Emmett speak. "Cullen's place, Emmett speakin'." he said. I smiled into the receiver and spoke. "Hiya Em! Have you missed me yet?" I said. I heard Emmett chuckle and put the receiver back to his head. "Shorty! How've you been buddy? Did you just get in France?" he asked,

I laughed, "I'm pretty good Em. The hotel I'm staying in is pretty nice. Carlisle has _great_ taste. And of course, he didn't listen to me and booked me a suite! What am I going to do with_ two_ extra bedrooms?" I asked, still laughing slightly.

There was a pause, then Emmett's voice came through. "Hang on Shorty, I'm gonna put you on conference so the whole family can hear you." There was a series of buttons being pushed and then I heard a couple sets of feet file in. "Shorty? Can you hear me?" Emmett said, but his voice sounded more far away.

"Yeah, I can hear you. Is everyone in here?" I asked.

"Lils! I've missed you_ sooo_ much!" I hear Alice's voice ring out. And immediately her voice was closer. "Do you know how unusual it is to have you in my room every morning asking for hair and make-up help?" she asked, and I could already feel the glare coming from her.

I laughed, "Don't worry Alice, I'll be home before you know it. I may even come home early." I said, and she squealed at that. Yeah, _the _Alice Cullen squealed. I was trying so hard not to bust up laughing at the sound.

I heard someone clear their throat and then footsteps coming towards the phone. "Lillian."

"Yes Carlisle?" I asked, getting a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Have you made any communication with that coven I wrote to you about?" I immediately felt something heavy drop into my stomach.

"Uh, no. not yet. But I will I promise! I _just _got off the plane and got into my hotel room. By the way, it's absolutely _beautiful_!" I gushed, spinning around and taking it in again.

"I'm glad to hear it." and I could already see Carlisle doing his little smile.

"Lillian?" Esme's voice came on.

"Yes Mom?" I said, smiling.

"Just, please promise me you'll be safe. And be a little cautious while you're over there. The Volturi is closer now and won't be less lenient to come and get rid of you."

I laughed, but only so I could hear it. "Don't worry Esme, I won't go outside unless it's cloudy or night time. I promise. And we definitely won't need to worry about my appetite, Carlisle has got me stocked up for at least two months. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that he's trying to get rid of me!" I joked. Esme laughed and I heard in the background a door shutting. "We're home!" I heard Edward call, and Rosalie groaned. So that automatically made me assume that Bella was also there.

"What's going on?" he asked when he entered the living room where everyone was.

"We're on the phone with Lils." Alice said,

"Hey Eddie. How's it going?" I asked, trying to keep the atmosphere light.

"Where are you?" he replied harshly,and I could already hear the anger rising up in him.

All of a sudden, I felt mad too. "Well _Edward, _if you would have been home today instead of God knows where with Bella, who I have no problem with, so don't pull that card, you would have known that I was leaving today! So I guess since I'm not worthy of your time, you aren't worthy of mine! Goodbye everybody, I'll call you all tomorrow after I get done seeing all the sights. And Carlisle, I'll give those friends of yours a visit tomorrow as well."

"Alright Lillian. Don't forget we love you." Carlisle's voice came through.

"I love you guys too. Bye." and then I hung up and threw myself onto the bed and screamed into my pillow. Why were boys so gosh dang difficult? Deciding that I was too tired to go out, I opened up my suitcase, pulled on a long white nightgown, and crawled into bed.

Flinching when the morning sun hit my eyes, I sat up and groggily looked around. At first, I didn't know where I was and then it dawned on me. Me leaving to travel, meeting another vampire, fighting with Edward. As soon as I thought of that thought, my eyes filled with tears. Sniffing them away I rolled out of bed and walked over to the vanity. After sifting through my practically empty suitcase (Alice wouldn't let me pack anything seeing she gave me two thousand dollars to spend on clothing), I settled on a basic navy blue business skirt, and a white tank top with a bow on front. Putting on a little amount of makeup, I pulled on a navy cardigan and light pink ballet slippers. Looking over myself one last time, I grabbed a little black purse and threw the room key, my phone, my iPod, and Carlisle's letter in there and walked out the door.

Stepping into the lobby I stopped by the television sitting in the corner and changed the channel to the local weather. _"And be sure to carry around an umbrella with you if you're planning to go outside today. There's a 80% chance of rain and looks like it's going to be cloudy all day!_

Smirking to myself I walked out of the building and immediately hailed a cab. "Airport please." I told the driver. It took exactly twenty minutes to get to the nearest airport. Straightening my shoulders I walked right up to the front desk and flashed my passport. "Bonjour. I'd like the soonest flight to Paris if you don't mind. And it's rather urgent." I told the lady behind the desk.

She squinted down at me. "Where are your parents, Ms..." she picks up my passport. "...Cullen?"

I laughed and her eyes went wide with shock. "Well, Mme. I don't need to have my parents accompany me seeing that I'm eighteen years old. Which makes me a legal adult." I told her, leaning on the desk and examining my nails.

I turned and faced her, "Now. I think you should do as I ask you to do and _get me my ticket to Paris_. As I said, it's quite important."

The woman's face went blank and she nodded lifelessly and she started to type on her computer. "The quickest plane I can get you on right now would be Flight 24 and it leaves in ten minutes. But only first class is available. Is that in your price range?" she inquires, looking down at me.

I flash a smile and handed her the small debit card. Her eyes widen when she sees how much is in my account. "Will you need someone to escort you to the boarding station?" she asked, acting like I was a little kid.

I smiled and shook my head. "No, but could you point me in what direction I should be heading?"

She pointed towards my right. I nodded and headed off. As I walked toward the gate I thought about how it was strange that the lady went completely lifeless like the other worker in the airport in America. I decided I should probably tell Carlisle about this when I got a chance. Once I reached the gate, I gave my ticket to the ticket taker? I really don't know airport lingo. Boarding on the plane, I got comfortable while the captain came on and started his little speech on plane safety. I plugged in my headphones and ordered a bottle of water and decided to take a nap.

When I woke up, the plane was landing and people were starting to gather their belongings. As soon as the plane came to a stop and the doors were open, I strolled out and out into the street.

I hailed a cab and said to go to the heart of Paris. Once there, I toured all that there was to see in Paris, the Louvre Museum, the Chapel of Notre-Dame, the famous Paris Opera House, I even went and sat in box five just to get a kick. Got a bit freaked out when I thought I heard a chuckle in there though. Finally I ended my trip with some shopping and going to the Eiffel Tower. Standing at the top I flipped open my phone and dialed Carlisle. After two rings he picked up. "Doctor Carlisle Cullen Speaking."

I smiled at the sound of his voice. "Hey Carlisle. How's everything back home?" I could already imagining him smiling on the other end of the line. "Lily! How are you dear? I was getting a bit worried."

I laughed, "I'm fine Carlisle. I was just taking all the sights of Paris before I go and meet that family of yours. Which is actually why I'm calling. I have no idea where they're at. Could you give me directions?"

Carlisle chuckled on the other line and I heard papers rustling. _He must be digging through his messy desk, _ I thought to myself. Finally after about a minute of him searching I heard him pull out a little slip of paper and he chuckled. "Ah ha. I found it. Do you just want the address or do you actually need the directions?" he asked.

I pondered this for a moment and shook my head. "Just give me the address, I should be fine." We talked just a bit more and finally said goodbye. As soon as I hung up the phone I remembered what I was going to say about that woman at the airport, but I decided that was a conversation that should be face-to-face. I hailed another taxi and piled my new luggage into the back, then gave him the slip of paper with the address on it.

The trip probably took around twenty minutes until we pulled into a long winding drive. Once we reached the estate, I gasped. It was incredible! The whole building was done in brick and you could definitely tell that it was an old house by the way the ivy had wrapped its way around half of the entire place. I stepped out and paid the man with a hundred then headed up the stairs to the front door. Digging in my purse, I pull out the letter Carlisle wrote for them and with a shaking hand, wring the ancient looking doorbell.

It takes only a few seconds before the door opens and standing in front of me is a woman. She looks like she's in her early thirties but I automatically know that she is no longer a human. Her hair is up in a french braid and is a mix between a golden and dark blonde. Her eyes were a very deep red which could easily passed off as deep brown, and she was actually rather tall. At least a good ten inches taller than me. She looked over me once and smiled wide. "Hello. How can I help you?" she asked, leaning down to me like I was a Girl Scout selling cookies.

I straightened up and cleared my throat. "Good afternoon madame. My name is Lillian Hale, and I was sent here from America by Carlisle Cullen. Perhaps you know him?" I said, smirking up at her. Normally, I would have been as polite as can be to someone that I had just met, I was raised that way. But I can not; _can not. _Stand it when people treat me as a child. I'm one hundred and seventeen for heavens sake! So I already decided right off the bat that I was going to be a little lippy with this woman.

Immediately her face drained and she leaned away from me. "Won't you come in? I'll try to find you a spot of tea." She gave a fake smile and ushered me into the entrance. I set my bags down next to the staircase, and followed her into a little study. She gave me one last glance and hurried out of the study. I listened to her run down the hall, knock on a door, and start a hushed conversation with a man. By the way his voice sounded he was definitely older, probably looked around his early forties, and his voice was the kind that you know you did not want to be on his angry side. They continued their conversation for about another minute then they both started back down the hall towards me.

I leaned back in my chair and started looking at my nails when the walked through the door. He was rather tall, with slicked back black hair with a little beard and mustache that looked actually rather well. "Good Evening Miss Hale, I am William Claude. It is an honor to meet you. You say that Carlisle sent you here to us?" he asked, tilting his head to the side to examine me.

I stood and pulled out the letter. "Yes sir, he told me to give this to you when I arrived." I stated, handing him the letter. He read through it and when he finished, he looked up and smiled at me. "So, you're the famous daughter of Carlisle Cullen. I was wondering when I was going to meet you."

I stood there shocked. "You. You know me sir?" I asked. He laughed and I automatically smiled. "Well of course I know you! When Carlisle came to visit he'd never shut up about how amazing you were. Of course he often bragged about his son Edward, but you were the light of his life. You're welcome to stay with us for as long as you wish! I expect you to come and have a chat with me once you're settled in and we can talk about your journey and how you're family is doing. Judith, please go and ready one of the guest rooms for Ms. Hale." The woman who greeted me nodded and walked out of the room. Within a few moments she walked back into the room and motioned for me to follow. As I walked out William called out. "I'm looking forward to that conversation Lillian!"

Smiling back at him I followed Judith up the stairs and into an enormous room. Everything was wooden which I found rather humorous. The bed, the walls, the dressers, all were in a deep mahogany color. I set my bags on the ground and faced Judith. "Thank you for welcoming me into your home. I'll just be staying here for a few days before I move on to another country. I'm going to try to see every country in Europe." I told her, giving a half smile.

She faked a smile and I could feel the resentment coming from her. "Well, I'll let you get settled in. Our entire family will be home shortly, why don't you come downstairs when you're ready and we'll wait for you in the study."

Nodding my head, I watched her leave the room and made sure she was down the stairs before I moved again. Walking over to the desk I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and quickly wrote a letter to Carlisle telling him all about my trips and telling him I would be staying her for at least another week or two.

After I finished the letter, I folded it up and decided to run it out to their mailbox when the meeting was finished. When I reached the study, I sensed a familiar smell in there. Puzzled, I walked through the door and before me stood four vampires; two out of the four smiling at me. Of course one of the smiling people was William, and the other was a tall girl with golden blonde hair that came to about her shoulders, and her eyes were sharp and piercing. Definitely not someone you want mad at you. She walked forward and shook my hand happily. "Hello! I'm Monique! It's a pleasure to meet you! I hope you find your room to your liking?" she said, smiling the whole time.

I laughed and nodded, "Everything is perfect thank you." I said, but then something caught my attention. My eyes flickered over to the corner where the fourth member sat, with his hands behind his head and a smirk on his face. "Well well well... If it isn't little miss Lillian. Fancy seeing you here."

I stood up straight and glared, "You mean to tell me that _this _lovely family is _yours?" _I asked incredulously. He laughed again and stood. "Surprised? I wouldn't be. I mean, come on Lillian. How many covens did you think there were in France? We aren't exactly the most populated species. So what made you change your mind? Couldn't resist my charm?" he asked, taking a few steps toward me.

I glowered at him and stepped up right to him. "You know what Leon? I-" I was about to insult him when he put a hand over my mouth and smiled over at his shocked family. "We're just going to take a walk outside OK? See you all in a while." He led me out the door and into the backyard. After we were out of the house and deep into their garden, he pushed me away from him and stand there glaring at me. "Now, what is your problem? I asked a simple question and you freak out on me! I have done nothing but treated you with the utmost respect and you just turn around and spit in my face!" he shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

I gave a short laugh and turned away from him. "_You've _been treating _me_ with _respect_? Please! As soon as we've met you've been insulting my family, me, and the way I live! I don't know how you've been raised, but I was brought up to treat people the way you want to be treated." I shouted at him, and started to walk towards the house.

I felt a hand grab me and pull me back. He pulled harder than he must have thought because when I went flying back, I slammed into him and we were pressed up against him. I looked up to him and saw him just staring down at me. Slowly he started leaning down towards me, and instinctively, I closed my eyes and stood on my toes. Gently, he pressed his lips against mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. When he pulled away, he smiled down at me and pulled me closer to him. "So, I hope this means you've calmed down. Shall we go back inside?" he asked.

Dumbly, I nodded my head and had him lead me back into the house and into the study. "Sorry about that all. Lillian here was just tired from her long day of travel. I think that she just needed a few minutes to let all of the steam out. She's all better now though, aren't you Lillian?" he asked, turning to me.

I shook my head and smiled embarrassingly at the family in front of me. "Yes, I apologize about my behavior. It was completely uncalled for. But, if you don't mind, I think I'm just going to go to bed now. It was lovely meeting you all and I shall see you all in the morning."

I admit I stayed with the Claude's much longer than I planned to. But they were a very polite, kind, and giving family, so it was hard for me just to pack up all of my belongings and just walk out. Also, I was becoming more and more attached to Leon as we spent our days together. When we were bored together we'd go out into Paris and see all that there was to see, and then come home and talk all about it. He found it quite amusing that I had needs just like any other normal human and he constantly picked on me as I ate, or slept.

All together, I had spent about three months at the Claude Mansion. And since I was always so busy, I hadn't really kept much contact with my family back home. Normally I'd call them once a month with just what was going on and how everything was going back home.

Something that I didn't know about was that William Claude was a very _very_ well-connected man. He constantly had owners of million dollar franchises, or movie stars, or famous musicians over. One day, I was standing in the garden painting the giant fountain that was surrounded by all of the flowers blooming. It was cloudy outside so there wasn't any need for me to be wearing anything that completely covered me and even though it was mid November it was surprisingly warm out so I was dressed in a bright yellow sundress that went down to my knees and a pair of leather strappy sandals. Concentrating on my painting, I heard someone come out of the back door but decided to just continue on painting until I heard an unfamiliar voice come from behind me. "Zhat is very good mademoiselle." a thick french accent came floating by me.

Whipping around, I saw a short chubby man with a thick black mustache grinning at me kindly. "Thank you sir, I appreciate that very much." I told him in rapid French. He stared at me in shock then quickly smiled. "Well, I normally don't give out many compliments, but when I see something this fantastic, there's no way I couldn't comment on it." Just then, William came out and flashed a quick smile at me. "Hello Lillian! I didn't know you'd be out here! Oh what a fantastic painting! I didn't know you were so talented!" he gushed, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I had gotten quite close with William during my stay. We found all sorts of things to talk about so whenever I'd wake in the night and Leon was nowhere to be found, I'd go to his study and we'd have lengthy conversation about anything and everything. The same went for the rest of the family, except for Judith. We had gotten past the snobbishness, but our relationship went only as far as acquaintances. Monique on the other hand, has gotten as close as Alice and Rosalie had. I considered her now a part of my messed up family. She was the one I went to whenever I had any complication whatsoever.

Smiling up at William, I squeezed his hand affectionately, and turned to the mysterious man. "I'm sorry sir, I never got your name. I'm Lillian Mont- Hale. Pleasure to meet you." I said, holding out my hand for him to shake.

He took it gladly and pumped it up and down. "Zee pleasure iz all mine mademoiselle Hale. I am Pierre Martin, and I own zee Académie des Beaux-Arts here in Paris. And I think that we could definitely use someone of your talents at the school."

I was shocked. "Y-You want me to go to your school?" I asked incredulously. He nodded and my face broke out into a huge grin. "Well I'd love to! But I'd have to talk it over with my family first."

"Take all zee time you need. And who knows? You may wind up teaching at zee academy! With talent like yours, we could definitely use your it." He shook my hand once more, and walked towards the house. "I shall be inside William if you shall need me!" He called out in french. William nodded to him and turned to me. "This is so wonderful Lillian! You always told me how you'd like to go to an art academy and now you get to go to the most well established art academy in the world!"

I laughed and gave William a huge hug. "And what's even better is that I'll get to see you guys more often! This is fantastic! I've got to go call Carlisle!" and with that, I gave him one last hug and bolted up to my room.

Digging through my bag, I pulled out my cell phone and quickly dialed home. It rang for a while then the machine kicked on and I quickly left them a message saying how I was having a blast and that I had been accepted into a six-month college for getting a degree in Art. After telling them I loved them, I hung up and went back downstairs. I confidently walked into William's study where William and Pierre were sitting at the desk each having a glass of something that looked like whiskey. "Monsieur Martin?" I called, standing in the middle of the study.

"Yes Mademoiselle Hale?" he said, sitting up in his seat.

I smiled widely and walked over to where they were seated. "I'd like to tell you that I accept your offer. I will attend Académie des Beaux-Arts." I said.

He jumped up from his seat and shook my hand happily. "Well then, all I have to say is, welcome the the Académie!"

**(A/N: Alright! There's chapter eight! This is the longest one I've made yet. And the only reason it is so long is because I wanted to make up for that ridiculously short one before it! Well, if you have any questions just leave me a review! Oh! And by the way, a big thanks goes out to BBFree and TuggyAngel08 for being my very first reviewers! BBFree: I really don't know why I made her so different, but now I've got an idea in my head so that'll explain your question as the time goes by! But thanks for reading guys! Oh! and I made some changes to Ch. 2 so if something doesn't make sense anymore it could be that. Thanks! Kenzie)**


	9. Devestation

Ch. 9; Devastation

Things had been going great so far in my college days. I was able to visit Leon and his family every weekend, and I had only one more week left of my college days before I was going to have my degree.

I had finally gotten a hold of Carlisle on his cell phone in the middle of May, after a couple months of trying. Apparently, they were having some trouble with their home phone so they decided to just turn it off. I know I should have believed him, but there was something in his voice that was telling me that there was something else too.

I had told them about me being about to graduate and they were thrilled. It really shocked me when I realized that I would be through with college in less than a week. It really wasn't a big ceremony for me getting my certificate, I just went out to a small dinner with the Claudes in my favorite restaurant, and then we all went home. Judith had gotten me a new paint kit full of all of the oil pastel colors, and William had gotten me a small empty notebook that had my name engraved on a solid gold plate. It was small and made of black leather, with a little gold lock on the side to keep it from opening.

"Now you have a space for putting all of your stories." he told me. And I ran to him and wrapped him in a big hug. "Thank you so much." I whispered.

He laughed and patted me on the back. They all knew that I would be leaving tomorrow morning to return home from my adventure, so we wanted to make our last time together last. When we returned to the house, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned and looked up into the face of Leon smiling down at me. "I have something to give you. Would you follow me?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Gladly, I placed my hand in his and he lead me out of the house and into the garden. When we reached the stone bench inside the garden we both sat down but Leon didn't let go of my hand. I looked up at him confused, and he just gave me a little lop-sided smile. "I wanted to give you something to remember me by when you go back to your family tomorrow. So whenever you saw it, you'd think about me and what an amazing time I had with you. I thought long and hard for the perfect gift, but I could never come up with anything. So finally, I decided just to get you this." He held out a small box and I smiled up at him. "You didn't have to get me anything..." I told him, taking his hand in mine.

He laughed and shook his head. "You're just saying that. We both know that you'd be mad if I didn't get you anything for your homecoming. So, just open the dang box and thank me already!" Laughing, I pulled open the case and let out gasp. There inside of the little box was a little golden bracelet that had three charms on it. The first charm was a little cursive L that had diamonds embedded in it. The second was a little figurine of the Eiffel Tower, and the third was a little gold heart. "Oh..." I breathed, touching it gently. "It's beautiful! I love it Leon! Thank you so much!" I said, throwing my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. "See? The charms represent the major events in your life. The L stands for Lillian of course, the Eiffel Tower represents the time you spent in France and the heart represents... Well I just thought you would like it. Just promise me one thing okay?" he whispered into my head.

I nodded and looked up into his eyes. "Anything."

"Just... Just stay safe. And don't do anything reckless. Alright? Then I could maybe relax just a bit." I laughed and punched him in the arm. "Hey! I'm not that breakable! I'm just different that's all."

He smirked and rubbed his arm. "Yeah, well knowing you, you'd fine some way to make yourself get hurt and then I'd have to come and save your sorry butt." I hugged him again and tears started welling up in my eyes. "I'm going to miss you Leon..."

He held me tighter and rested his chin on my head. "I'll miss you too Lily." he whispered into my hair. We pulled apart and I kissed him on the lips one last time. With tears in my eyes, I went upstairs and fell into a restless sleep. Breakfast that morning was a small affair, I had some toast and a glass of orange juice with a pack of blood, seeing it was around that time when I was getting close to thirsty. No one spoke because no one knew what to say. When I had finished breakfast, I headed up to my bedroom and started to pack the rest of my things up.

We all headed to the airport together and I stood in front of my second family with tears in my eyes. "Thank you all so much for letting me stay with you. I shall never forget it for the rest of my life." I told them, enveloping them in a giant hug. "And we shall miss you too Lillian. Don't ever forget that you're always welcomed here." William told me, planting a kiss on the top of my head. Smiling I turned to Judith. We had never really seen eye to eye but as the time went on, I started to see her more and more like a mother... or, at least a distant aunt or something.

She pulled me into a hug and then smiled down at me. "I wanted to give you this before you left." She told me, pulling something out of her purse. She pulled out a small little music box that was in the shape of a piano. It was made of a deep burgundy colored velvet and the keys legs of it were gold. Gently, I opened the lid of the piano and Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata started to play. Gasping, I listened to the little tune and when it was through, I threw my arms around Judith and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you so much! I love it!" I told her.

After giving William a hug and a kiss, I turned to Leon and threw my arms around him. "Promise me you'll write." I whispered in his ear.

"Every day if you'd like." he whispered back. I kissed him passionately, then picked up my bags. "Goodbye everybody, I'll see you again sometime." I told them and then boarded the plane.

My excitement grew more and more as I pulled closer to my home. Grinning like a mad woman, I rushed off the plane and hailed a taxi. The ride took about half an hour for me to get to the house and in a rush, I threw a couple twenties at the driver and grabbed my suitcase out of the trunk and ran up to the front door.

I knocked on the door a few times and no-one answered. After a few more minutes I just opened the door with the spare key that was under the mat for when Bella forgot her key. Gently opening the door I picked up my bag and stepped in. Cautiously making my way to the living room I started to shout. "GUYS I'M HO-" my sentence stopped short.

The entire living room was empty. No furniture, no paintings, just dust lined the floors. I dropped my bag and ran up the stairs checking every room. And just like every other room, they were all empty. Lastly, I stepped up to the door to my room and was hoping that they all were sitting in there waiting to jump out and yell surprise when I walked through the door. Taking a deep breath, I turned the doorknob and pushed open the door.

Surprisingly, all of my items were still there apart from my artwork and my journal that I wrote in since I was turned. Collapsing on my knees, I sobbed into my hands.

After I felt like I couldn't cry anymore, I shakily stood and clenched my hands in anger. Letting out a ear shattering scream I unleashed all of my power and started throwing all sorts of items around the room with my mind. When I was finally tired out, I fell asleep on the floor surrounded by all of my destroyed belongings.

And that was the moment. When my life had gone completely downhill.

**(A/N: There's chapter nine! I know it's super short but I can't write anything more than that without making it a super long chapter. Anyway I'm working on answering all of your questions, and hopefully, I'll get them answered or partially answered in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading and feel free to review! The buttons there for a reason ya know! Kenzie)**


	10. Back to Old Ways

**(I've noticed that I keep forgetting to put these things in! Oops!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Lily!**

Ch. 10; Back to Old Ways

When I woke the next morning, I turned and looked at all of the destruction I had caused during my... _tantrum__. _Shakily getting to my feet, I stood and packed up what clothes were left in my dust-filled closet and shoved them into a bag lying discarded on the floor.

Realizing half-way through eating my breakfast, a granola bar I stole from the plane. I remembered I haven't check Carlisle or Esme's offices yet. Cautiously making my way down the hall I opened the door to Esme's softly and felt my shoulders sag. The furniture in there was covered too. I walked around the room slowly, looking at every piece of furniture sadly. When I got back to the door, I surveyed it one last time when a piece of white caught my eye on the wall. It was an envelope! Running over I gently took it off of the wall and quickly opened it.

_Dear Lillian,_

_I'm sorry to say under sudden circumstances we are no longer living in Forks. I'm also sorry to tell you that since we left in such a hurry, I don't know where it is we're going. This isn't goodbye though dear. You know that we, our entire family, love you more than we could ever show. And since we never were able to tell you that we were leaving, we won't stop until we get to contact you. If you no longer want to speak to us ever again for this, we understand. We still love you though no matter what. And though I have no right to ask you of anything, could you do something for me? Please be safe. Don't do anything reckless and keep your wits about you. It's a cold mean world out there and I don't want anything ever happening to you. Don't forget we love you, and I hope to get a hold of you soon. Love, Esme_

Tears were running down my face and I shakily walked over to Carlisle's office. When I stepped into the room, I was greeted by a plain wooden box sitting on top of his desk. Cautiously I opened it and inside was a small stack of credit cards, a passport, my fake birth certificate, a driver's license, and a pouch full of what was probably money. Faintly smiling, I shoved all of those items in my bag and looked around. There was no more letters hidden, so I decided it was time for me to go.

Taking one last look around, I walked out of the room and fled from the house. A thousand options ran through my head as I flitted from the once beautiful property, and now was filled with overgrown grass and a dusty empty house in the center.

_I could always go back to France and stay with the Claudes..._ I thought when I reached the road. But that thought quickly left my mind as soon as I thought it. _No, they've already done too much for me... But there __**is**__ someone that owes me the world..._Making my decision, I flitted to the nearest airport which was in Seattle. Boarding the nearest plane to Europe, I quickly settled into my seat and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up just before we were about to land and quickly straightened out my hair and freshened up my make-up just before an announcement came on from the pilot. "Good evening ladies and gentleman. This is your captain speaking. We are about to land in the lovely city of Volterra Italy. We would like to ask you to please find your seat and please turn off all electronics as we begin to descend. Thank you and I hoped you enjoyed your flight, and thank you for flying Air Met." I pulled my only bag out from under my seat and waited for the plane to hit the ground.

Once the plane was nearly empty I stood and exited. I sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting area and quickly went over my plan. Using my phone I found the address I was looking for and looked down at what I was wearing. I had on a pair of light blue sweats and a plain white tee. Grimacing, I made my way into the restroom and pulled out an outfit from my bag. I stepped out of the stall when I finished changing and examined myself in the mirror.

I had a dress that went down to my knees. The skirt portion was completely black and the top was a pale cream colored. I fastened a brown belt on my waist to make it flow better. On my feet I put on a pair of black high heels which had to be at least five inches high. A string of opal colored pearls were around my neck and I had a little clutch that matched the top part of my dress. Draped over my arm was a little black jacket that stopped right below my chest and in my hand was a floppy black sun hat and aviator shades. Stepping out of the restroom, I pulled on my jacket and when I stepped out of the airport, I put on the hat and sunglasses as I was hit with the bright shining sun of Italy. Hailing a cab, I gave the driver the address and relaxed into the seat.

The cab pulled up to a grand building in about twenty minutes and I thanked him in Italian and handed him the fair with a large tip. Grabbing my bags, I pulled on my hat and sunglasses again and walked up the large steps.

I approached a desk that had a pretty human sitting filing away on her nails while listening to some music. She had dark brown hair and green eyes. She was very tan so I assumed she was probably from Italy. "Hello." I said to her, drawing her from out of her own little world, "I'd like to see the Volturi today, and would like to have an escort to the throne room." I told her bluntly.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Name please?" she said. I smiled as well and shook my head. "I'm afraid I don't have an appointment today, but I know they will make an exception for me." her face put on a little pout and she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I am not allowed to let anyone through that doesn't have an appointment or isn't summoned by the Volturi themselves. If you would like to make an appointment there is an opening in the middle of November... of next year." she smiled down at me.

I set my bag down and walked up to the desk and stared deep into her eyes. "You will find me an escort to see the Volturi then you will put my belongings in one of the storage units. _Understand_?" I said forcefully.

Her eyes glazed over and she nodded dumbly. "Of course miss. I'll ring Demetri immediately. Please, have a seat while you wait." She gestured to the black leather seats in the corner of the room. I offered a smile and turned and sat down.

True to her word, a few minutes later, a man stepped out from an elevator and walked towards the desk. He was tall and had a head of black hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes were a deep burgundy red and he was smirking as he walked towards the desk. "What is it Gianna? You know we are on a busy schedule so I don't have time to chat." he said in an exasperated tone. Something tells me that Gianna had been known to interrupt the workers' day before.

"There is a woman here to see the Leaders. You are to escort her to them." Gianna said, her voice sounding lifeless.

Demetri looked at her funny but shrugged then turned to face me. "Are you the woman?" he asked.

I nodded and stood, pulling off my hat and sunglasses as I did. "Yes, my name is Lillian Ha- Montgomery. I would like to have an audience with the leaders of the Volturi." He nodded and started to walk away. I followed him and soon we were in front of two familiar looking large wooden doors. "The leaders are through this door. Should I announce that you are here?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No thank you, I'd rather surprise them if that's alright. I think they'll be quite surprised to see me." Demetri nodded and then turned and walked away. "They are dining right now so they'll be back in about ten minutes. Feel free to enter and wait for them though." I nodded my thanks and opened the door.

It still looked the same after all these years. The three thrones looked a bit more worn and I'm sure that they'll be replacing them soon. The rest of the room looked pretty bare, apart from the random sculptures beside the walls. I walked around the entire room, taking in all of the old memories. Although I wasn't there long, I still remember everything that had happened.

My back was to the door and I was in my own little world when I heard the grand doors opening. "Honestly Caius, you can't expect _all_ of them to not fight back. You're bound to get a few that are driven to live. No matter how cautious you are, you're going to make a mess sometimes." Marcus' voice came through the thick door.

"But it was my favorite shirt..." Caius' voice complained. Someone gripped the door knob and I heard them all stiffen. "Someone is in there." one whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it." Another whispered. The door opened and three pairs of feet walked calmly in. "Who are you?" Marcus called, his voice stern.

I slowly turned around and smiled kindly at him. "Why Marcus, don't you recognize me? I know it's been a while since you've visited but this just hurts." I said with mock sadness.

All three were confused, I could tell until Caius stepped forward. "Lillian? Is that you?" he asked, shock on his face. "Yes, it's me. Nice to see you again Caius. How have you been doing?"

The two immediately walked forward. Caius gave me a hug while Marcus kissed my hand. "What brings you to Volterra?" Caius asked.

"Well, the truth is that I no longer have anywhere to live. I stayed in France for a few months and when I came back to the Cullen's house, everyone was gone. So I was wondering..."

"Of course you can stay here!" Caius said, smiling gently down at me. "I'll just have Jane take you up to your room and let you get settled." I hugged him and whispered my thanks, then followed Jane out of the room and into the hall. It was a bit awkward in the beginning, I wasn't really sure what to say to her. Thankfully, she spoke first. "So, I was wondering when you would return. I must say though, I thought it would be much sooner than this."

I laughed softly, "Well honestly, I was planning on never coming back at all. But, where else is someone like me supposed to go? I have no family, no money, no job, no anything." I finished lamely.

Jane turned a faced me. I could have swore I saw a flash of sympathy go through her eyes before her glazed look came over her face once more. "Well, here is your room. If you need anything don't be afraid to call down to Gianna and request it." she nodded and started down the hall.

I called my thanks and quietly stepped into the room. It wasn't the same room I had stayed in the last time, but I liked this one much more. Everything was in a light color. Not the dark rich colors that they were before. And also to my surprise, this room was at least two times, if not three times smaller than the first room, which made me immensely happy.

The floors were made of a light wood, and the walls were a dark beige color with white paneling that had gold on the edges and corners. In the center of the back wall was an enormous bed with crème bedding with a large pillow that matched except for the edges which were a light pink. The canopy that covered the entire bed was a light pink, and the same patterned fabric on the bed and was made of satin. The curtains were made to match the canopy and all of the furniture was made out of whitewashed wood and little gold designs all around them. In the center of the room hung a giant crystal chandelier.

Spinning around in awe I noticed that someone had placed my suitcase on the bed. Smiling, I picked it up and lugged it over to the wardrobe in the corner. I pulled open the doors and had to hold back a laugh. Inside were all of the clothing that they had purchased for me... over 90 years ago. They still looked like they were in decent condition, so I'll give them that. I put the rest of my clothing in the wardrobe and dressers in my room then pulled out the rest of my non-clothing items. All I had was my journal, a cell phone, an iPod, my charm bracelet, my little figurine Judith got me, and my locket. Six little items that mean the world to me. Glancing at my watch I noticed that it was nearing midnight and I hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning. Picking up the phone, I looked at the little card and phoned down to the main desk. It rang for a minute until a voice came on. "Hello, this is Gianna speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hi, uh, I was wondering where I could get something to eat here. Or do I just have to order out?" I said, not really sure what it is I should be asking.

"Well, there are kitchens here, but they close for the night at eleven. I'm sure that there are some vending machines though. Other than that, no, there's nowhere in this building you can find something to eat." she said, and I could hear how tired she was.

"Thanks, sorry to disturb you. Have a great night." I said, then set the phone back down. I slipped on my jacket and shoes then headed for the front desk to get a map. Picking one up I flipped it open and found the place the kitchen was located. Hopping on the nearest elevator, I hit the bottom floor button and waited. When I reached the bottom I stepped off and glanced at my map again.

After a few minutes of searching I finally found the room with the sign: _Kitchen_ on it, and opened the door. I had to admit, I was pretty surprised to see an enormous kitchen. I was just expecting a simple stove and counter with a fridge full of blood. Gross. I know I have to drink the stuff to survive, but I still found it disgusting even after my 107 years.

Quickly raiding through the fridge, my assumptions were true. The only thing in there were bags of blood. Shuddering, I closed the fridge and settled on just grabbing a few pieces of fruit and calling it a night.

I had just finished my apple when I reached my room and threw it's core in the trashcan in the corner. Barely conscious, I pulled on a plain white nightgown and crawled into bed. Snuggling under the blankets I drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, the sun was shining through my window and hitting me full on the face. Groaning a bit, I rolled out of bed and padded over to the wardrobe. I pulled out a satin purple skirt, and a plain white tank top. Then digging through the bottom, I pulled out a basic pair of strappy black heels. I ran a brush through my hair and put a headband with a bow attached to it in my hair. Slipping on two black and gold bangles, and a vintage looking necklace, I finished putting on some make-up and then skipped out of the door.

Thankfully I remembered where the kitchens were from last night and that was the first place I stopped at. Asking politely, the cooks gave me some scrambled eggs, bacon, and a piece of toast. I ate in there quietly and when I finished I assumed I should probably go and see the leaders for a while.

Wandering around, I made a mental note to remind myself to actually memorize how to get to the throne room. This place was _enormous! _Finally after about ten minutes of walking down hallways, I spotted a familiar looking set of wooden doors. Sighing in relief, I pulled them open and cautiously walked in. To my surprise, Aro was still not there but the two others were in there seats, and looked like they were in a deep conversation. I walked up to them and immediately they ceased talking and looked at me with surprise in their eyes. Which made me extremely suspicious. "Good morning Caius, Marcus. I trust your night went well." (You know, I still didn't know what to say to a vampire when I see them in the morning. Because "how was your sleep?" doesn't work with them as it does with me.)

Caius nodded and smiled at me. "It was normal. I hope your room is to your liking. I apologize we couldn't give you your old 's currently being occupied at the moment. And that was the quickest we could prepare."

"It's absolutely perfect. I actually enjoy this room much more than my other actually. The last one was a bit _too_ big for me. Thank you though. You have no idea how much this means to me." I said honestly. Marcus flashed me a rare smile "You are quite welcome my dear, I recall that we did say that you were free to return as much as you like" I was about to ask about the whereabouts of Aro but Marcus spoke up again. "Now, I'd hate to be so rude, but we are expecting company from a clan soon and we were wondering if you'd be so kind as to... keep yourself busy for that time it would be greatly appreciated."

I nodded and said my goodbyes then headed back out of the room. _Well __this is just great, now what am I going to do all day?_ I thought to myself as I walked back down the hall searching for my room again. I finally gave up the search and started pulling open random doors and hoping that I would get lucky on finding it. I stumbled across three ballrooms, seven dining rooms, a room I'm pretty sure was the security room, a music room and what I assumed to be a lounge.

I reached the last doorway of that hall and pulled it open. Inside was the biggest art studio I had ever _seen!_ The back wall was lined with ceiling to floor shelves full of every paint imaginable. Counters were on the sides and they were filled with jars full of brushes, pencils, and pretty much any other type of writing or drawing material. In the center were easels circled around a platform probably for when there was a model coming in to pose.

Giving out a little girlish squeal, I practically skipped in and picked up a blank canvas and set it on an easel. Quickly getting my desired paints and brushes, I plopped down on the stool and quickly painted out the outline of my work.

I stopped painting well into the night and surveyed my work. In the front stood a couple in front of a large brick building in what seemed to be a bustling town. The man was tall and thin with a thick head of brown wavy hair. A bright smile was on his face and it lit up his chocolate brown eyes. He was dressed in a pair of tan slacks, with a white button downed shirt under a brown waistcoat. His arm was around the shouldes of a woman with golden blonde hair. Her hair was piled up into an nice bun with two curled strands framing her face. She had on a simple light pink gown and white laced gloves covering her hands. Her deep pink lips were up in a smile which hilighted her light blue eyes. Both of the adults had a hand on the shoulders of what looked like it was going to be a little girl. That was all I had been able to accomplish so far. Glancing around for a clock, I noticed that it was already nearing midnight and I should probably be looking for my room soon.

Memorizing my way back to the throne room, I tried to remember how many turns I took to get back to my room and thankfully, it only took me a few moments to find. Trudging over to my closet I threw on another nightgown and was about to crawl into bed when I heard my stomach growl. Groaning, I was afraid I'd have to go all the way down to the kitchens when I spotted a bowl of fruit sitting on one of the tables. Reminding myself to leave a note for whoever left this for me, I picked up an apple and quickly ate before climbing into bed and drifting off to sleep.

**(A/N: Hi guys! Sorry I was super late on this one! But I just hit MAJOR writer's block! I don't know what it was but whenever I would come up with an idea, I would completely mess it up! Well anyway, this is what I could manage to scrape out for now. I hope you like it! Where's Aro? I have a feeling that he's going to be showing up soon along with another one of Lillian's love interests! :) Reviews are not required, but are muchly appreciated! Thanks! Kenzie)**


	11. Gah! An Author's Note! PLEASE READ!

**Just to let you know, this entire thing is going to be an Author's Note.**

… Well, writing has not been going well. And that's putting it kindly. I have completely lost all interest in this story, so I think it's time that I just put it to an end. Or at least until I get inspired to write some more of it again. But, if you guys want to come and do whatever with it that's fine with me. Just message me, and we'll work something out. So, that was basically all I wanted to tell you... I'm really sorry to those who actually _liked _the story, but come on, let's be honest here. It's not the best. I mean, I _thought_ I had a reason why Lillian was so different, but then I realized that my reasoning was even _weirder _than all get out! So, that's it, again, I'm_ really_ sorry about this, and I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me.

Love you guys!

Kenzie


	12. Another Author's Note READ IT!

**Another Author's Note! (But this one's good I promise!)**

Hey guys! This is just a notice on this story! There's hope for it yet! A recent friend of mine named Gloo1997, or Escaped Psychos, has agreed to take on, or "adopt"? My story! So, she's sent me the first chapter, and I've read it over and Oh. My. Goodness! She is talented! Like her version, or wherever she's taking this story is at least ten, if not, twenty times better than this story! The link to the story is here: .net/s/7414838/1/And_So_The_Lioness_Ate_The_Lamb and her profiles are here:

Gloo1997: .net/u/2272550/Gloo1997

Escaped /u/3204948/

Anywho, I'm looking forward to seeing where she's going! I'd like to thank you all now for reading this story and keeping up with my sporadic chapter updates. So, go and check out the new story, and give Gloo a go! Thanks again!

Kenzie!


	13. Added Chapter: Ch 11

**Disclaimer: I own noting except the plot and Lily**

Ch. 11

My time at the Volturi had passed relatively quickly much to my surprise. I have spent probably over two weeks there and I still haven't seen hide nor tail of Aro. When I questioned Marcus or Caius about it, they either stiffened and changed the subject, or said he was away on business. I spent most of my days in the throne room with the two leaders. They really were good for conversation and time passing. And other than that I'd train with Jane in the workout room.

Each day I'd notice that I was getting relatively stronger and less tired towards the night. And now, (to my pleasant surprise) I only had to sleep for about four hours a day and only had to eat about once a day. But unfortunately, the downside is I was now craving more blood. I tried to research about it, but it seemed the only place that ever had a working computer was the security room and I didn't have any money to go and but a computer for myself, and I wouldn't dare ask the Leaders for money. They've already given me so much.

I hadn't been able to find that art room again because whenever I'd go to find it, one of the leaders, or members of the guard would come and find me to have them do something else. Finally, after a week of Jane waking me up each day at four to go running around Italy before the sun comes up, I managed to sleep in til nine and noticed a note taped on my door. I walked over to it as I pulled on a robe and grabbed a peach. I recognized Marcus' handwriting right away:

_Dear Lillian,_

_I'm afraid that today is going to be a sort of "day off" for you. All the guards will be out for today retrieving more supplies and things like that, and Caius and I will be busy dealing with the arrival of someone. So, feel free to wander around. Please don't leave the building though, we can't risk being exposed on today of all days. We would like you to keep away from the throne room til about eight this evening where we'd like you to meet us for "dinner". Please dress appropriately. It is going to be a formal affair, so dress nicely. See you tonight._

_Marcus_

__**(I decided to add the last bit of this story I had written. Again, I'm really sorry about abandoning this, but I've just hit a wall of writer's block that seems as big as the Great Wall of China. Thanks for sticking with me this far though! If you want to read an AWESOME version of this story, head back to the second Author's Note and look up And So the Lioness Ate the Lamb. It's truly a great story. Thanks for reading! Kenzie)**


End file.
